


After War - A Star Wars Story

by SoyMuyFangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Wattpad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyMuyFangirl/pseuds/SoyMuyFangirl
Summary: Y asi. Después de 18 años, el hijo de Rey y Ben se convierte en caballero Jedi y decide apoyar a su tío, el General Poe Dameron, con el resurgir de la Nueva República.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

Tras la repentina desaparición de la maestra Jedi, Rey Skywalker, su hijo Anakin Solo Skywalker, no quiere hacerse cargo de la Academia que dejó su madre y decidido a hacer lo que le indica su corazón se une a las filas del ejército de la nueva Gran República Galáctica.

Su tío, el General Poe Dameron lo acoge con cariño después de no haberlo visto hacía cuarto años. Mientras que su otro tío, el maestro Jedi Finn, se queda a cargo del templo y de la academia.

Pero no todo sería fácil para él al descubrir el retorno de un ser maligno que pondría en jaque la paz en que la galaxia había vivido durante los últimos 18 años.


	2. I

Coruscant, 53 DBY.

\- ¡Mi muchacho ya llegó! ¡Mira lo grande que estas! - exclamó Poe feliz de ver al joven pelinegro descender del legendario halcón milenario.

\- Siempre es un placer verte tío, las Holollamadas no son lo mismo - dijo el joven Anakin mientras abrazaba a su tío con fuerza.

\- Lo se, y siento mucho no haber podido estar contigo cuando sucedió - dijo el general afligido.

\- No es nada, mamá se fue, pero al menos me dijó un mensaje - estaba triste, se sentía en su voz.

Poe colocó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y le sonrió, una sonrisa que alcanzo a ser percibida por su acompañante a pesar de que su espesa barba que hacia las cosas un poco difíciles.

Un gruñido los interrumpió y vieron a Chewie bajando el equipaje, el piloto se alegro de ver a su amigo, se abrazaron y después el peludo volvió a la nave.

\- Nunca quise hacerle esta pregunta a mi madre, pero ¿Cuantos años tiene mi tío Chewie? - preguntó Anakin arrugando la frente.

\- No tengo ni la menor idea - dijo Poe caminando a su lado - Supongo que ese Wookie es inmortal.

Los dos se rieron mientras entraban al edificio y un droide se encargaba de las maletas del joven.

Una vez en el ascensor Poe se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Y como esta tu tío Finn? ya sabes, con todo esto.

\- Supongo que lo está tomando bien - hablo bajo - Le hace mucha falta mi mamá y ahora es el director de la academia, no se opuso a que viniera contigo - miro al mayor - Dijo que el obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no desea es una de las peores cosas que existen y me recordó que papá había hecho lo que ya sabemos por culpa de eso.

Poe asintió y se quedó callado, era un buen punto el que planteaba el moreno, no era bueno imponerle cosas a Anakin. Rey nunca lo había hecho y era casi ilógico pensar que ellos lo llegaran a hacer.

Entraron al cuarto donde se quedaría el menor y antes de que el general pudiera salir escuchó un familiar Beep a su espalda.

\- ¡BB8! ¡Amigo! - se agachó Dameron para saludar a su droide.

A pesar de que Rey no estaba sola después del nacimiento de Anakin, el droide se había vuelto tan cercano al chico que prácticamente ahora era de él.

\- Oye, sobrino ¿A quien mas trajiste? - habló entre risas el mayor - ¿De casualidad trajiste a Artoo o a TreePio contigo? - pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo.

\- No, ellos se quedaron en el templo.

\- Bueno, te dejo para que te acomodes - hablo el general en el umbral de la puerta - Descansa, mañana será un día largo - acto seguido se retiro del lugar.

Una vez solo en la estancia, Anakin se permitió respirar profundo, con pesases en su alma, miró al pequeño droide y le dijo.

\- Muestramelo, muestrame el mensaje una vez mas.

BB8 empezo a proyectar la silueta de una mujer de 38 años de edad, envuelta en una tunica gris mirando a la cámara.

_Mi amado hijo._

La voz de Rey se hizó presente en el lugar.

_Espero que comprendas_ _que esta situación es algo desesperada. La vida me ha dado una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar y debo actuar ahora o nunca._

_Quiero que recuerdes que siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. Tú eres mi ultima esperanza en medio de la tormenta._

_Se que cuando necesite tu ayuda la obtendré._

_Ani, cuida bien de tú familia, de Finn, Poe, Chewie, Maz, BB8, Artoo y ThreePio. Yo volveré lo antes posible._

_Si no te sientes listo para estar a cargo de la academia, no te preocupes, pídele a Finn que lo haga por tí._

_Mantente en contacto con Poe y si alguien te pregunta si sabes donde estoy, debes responder con la verdad, que no lo sabes, pero si te preguntan si tuve motivos para irme, debes decirles que no._

_Pronto todo se solucionara, pronto estaremos juntos, en familia. Lo prometo._

_Te amo mucho Anakin. Que la fuerza te acompañe._

_-_ Siempre - susurro el pelinegro en respuesta.

La proyección se terminó.

Ahora que su madre estaba desaparecida, el debía proteger a la galaxia.

Su tío Poe siempre estuvo en contacto con Rey, le comentaba de los peligros que surgían y ella tomaba cartas en el asunto. Solía enviar a sus mejores caballeros a misiones, pero ella no solía alejarse mucho de él. A menos que fuera un caso extremo.

En cuyo caso, Anakin debía confiar en su progenitora. Él había decidido unirse al ejercito de la Nueva Gran República Galáctica, no solo por experimentar la adrenalina, sino porque una corazonada le decía que debía estar allí.

Además, para él chico no era nada nuevo estar en situaciones de riesgo. Las conocía muy bien, porque Rey, a pesar de ser su madre también era su maestra y cuando fue el momento lo puso al mando de una de los grupos de caballeros que enviaba a combatir. Pero en esta misión estaba solo y aún asi, ni siquiera sabía cual era el objetivo.

Dejó de pensar tanto y decidió descansar. Esa noche, como era costumbre desde pequeño, no soñó nada.

Los fantasmas de la fuerza a veces hablaban con él, durante sus sueños. Su abuela, su tío abuelo, su bisabuelo, Obi-Wan, Ashoka, Qui-Gon Jin, Yoda. Y aun así nunca lo visitaba el espíritu que más anhelaba conocer, el de su padre Ben Solo.

No tenía dolor en su alma, porque, aunque siempre quiso hablar con él, sabía de boca de su abuela que no era posible. Según ella, el caso de su padre era algo "peculiar".

Anakin nunca sintió el vacío de no tener un padre, de cierta forma sabía que él lo protegía.

Esa noche en particular, su bisabuelo lo visito.

\- Anakin, siempre es bueno volver a visitarte - dijo el fantasma del patriarca de la familia - Y no sabes lo extraño que se siente hablar con alguien que tiene el mismo nombre que tú.

El joven se rió - Si, me lo dices cada vez que nos vemos.

El espectro se puso serio - Bisnieto, escúchame con atención. No olvides nunca de dónde vienes y hacia donde vas.

\- Abuelo Ani ¿Por qué me dices eso?

El mayor suspiró y lo miro con severidad - Dime quién eres.

\- Soy Anakin Solo Skywalker. Hijo de Ben Solo Skywalker y Rey Skywalker Palpatine. Caballero Gris Jedi de la Nueva Gran República Galáctica.

El fantasma se rió un poco y nego suavemente con la cabeza - Eso no es lo que eres - colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo miró de frente y le pregunto.

\- ¿Quién eres?


	3. II

Coruscant, 53 DBY.

Anakin despertó alterado de aquel sueño. _¿Quién eres?_ Resonaba en su cabeza.

Tratando de poner su mente en orden, tomo una ducha y se arregló para ayudarle a su tío Poe en lo que pudiera. Se colocó su traje de Jedi, se peinó la melena que, evidentemente había heredado de su padre y salió del cuarto con BB8 pisándole los talones.

Una vez en la sala de comando vió que el ambiente estaba alterado, divisó a su tío entre el personal y se acercó a el. Para ninguno de los presentes era una sorpresa ver a un caballero Jedi por esos lugares, eran unas de las fuerzas especiales de la armada, así que no le prestaron mucha importancia.

– Hola tío – lo saludó parándose a su lado – ¿Las cosas siempre están así de agitadas por aquí?

– No, no siempre – dijo Poe mirando fijamente su tablero.

– ¿Sucede algo?

Poe cerró los ojos con cansancio – Es cómo si todos los muertos quisieran regresar a la vida.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Anakin extrañado.

– El más grande de todos los Siths ha regresado.

El joven estaba perplejo – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El abuelo Palpatine regreso?! ¡¿Otra vez?!

Poe lo miro asustado – Es peor, Darth Plagueis volvió, pero no como lo esperabamos. Su espíritu esta en nuestro mundo y ahora busca a un huésped en el cual hospedarse.

El chico estaba impactado, pero ¿Por qué no había sentido ese despertar en la fuerza? Se desesperó a tal punto que solo una idea pasó por su mente.

_Mamá_

Se alejó corriendo hacia la puerta, pero un brazo lo detuvo – ¡Oye! ¿A donde crees que vas? – le pregunto Poe.

– Debo encontrar a mamá – respondió él alterado.

– No, no puedes irte de aquí solo – hablo severo el mayor.

– ¡Necesito saber si mamá está bien!

– Yo también estoy preocupando por ella, es como una hermana menor para mí – Poe lo miro con desesperación – Pero ahora lo único que necesito es que estés a salvo.

El pelinegro se tranquilizó un poco y razonó las palabras de su tío. Estaba en lo correcto, ese no era el momento de salir corriendo como un loco desquiciado.

– De acuerdo en que te ayudo, tío – dijo un poco más calmado.

Poe le sonrió – Eso esta mejor – lo llevó de nuevo hacia el panel de control – Necesitamos a los caballeros Jedis. Nos estamos enfrentando a algo relacionado con la fuerza, algo que las personas normales no entenderían.

Anakin lo pensó un poco – Claro, pero tendré que dividir a los caballeros en dos grupos, uno que nos ayude aquí, en la armada y otro que se quede a custodiar la academia – hablo con sabiduría – Todavía hay muchos Padawans muy pequeños que necesitan protección.

– De acuerdo.

Terminada la reunión, el joven Solo se dirigió al halcón, al entrar Chewbacca le preguntó si estaba bien, pero el chico lo único que hizo fue dejarse derrumbar en los brazos peludos de su tío y llorar tendidamente.

Tenia miedo, miedo del futuro y de lo que pudiera suceder.

Se permitió sollozar hasta que se calmó, esa era una de las cosas que más admiraba de su madre, ella siempre le decía – _No reprimas tus emociones, déjalas salir, pero no te ahogues en ellas, hazlas parte de tú vida y aprende a vivir con ellas, a sacarles su mejor provecho._

Con eso en mente canalizó su preocupación por su progenitora y excarvando en lo más profundo del vínculo filial que los unía en la fuerza y la encontró. Solo podía percibir su semblante, al parecer estaba bien.

Se permitió respirar un poco más tranquilo y se dirigió al comunicador de la nave para enviar el mensaje a los caballeros. Los dividió en dos grupos y espero que a los que había convocado llegaran lo antes posible.

Esa tarde, siguió analizando datos con el General cuando una nave aterrizó en el hangar. El chico sintió una perturbación en la fuerza, tal y como lo predijo, ella estaba allí.

– Te dije que te quedaras en el templo cuidando a los Padawans – dijo Anakin caminando hacia el transporte mientras le hablaba a una chica trigueña que bajaba su equipaje.

– Me conoces a la perfección y sabes que no te iba a hacer caso hací fuera una orden directa del Canciller – dijo la chica – Además, asignaste a otros 14 caballeros para custodiarlos.

– Me alegra que estés aquí – habló él mientras la abrazaba.

– Sabes que nunca te voy a dejar solo – respondió ella aceptando el abrazo.

Maia quería mucho a Anakin, habían estudiado juntos y se habían convertido en caballeros al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que ella era dos años menos que él.

– ¿Sabes algo de tú mamá? ¿Sabés cómo está?

– Se que está bien y eso es lo único que importa – dijo el joven Solo resignado.

Poe llamó a todos los que habían llegado a la base, necesitaban actuar pronto. Así que Anakin reunión a los 15 Jedis para que se reunieran con el General.

– Sabemos que Darth Plagueis volvió, pero no sabemos exactamente dónde se encuentra – hablo Poe a la mesa redonda donde estaban.

– Su regreso es algo que nunca antes se había visto – dijo Yuko.

– Sí su espíritu esta entre nosotros, buscará a un poderoso en la fuerza al cual usar como residente – hablo Haly.

– Entonces mientras lo encuentra, debe estar en un lugar donde la intensidad de la fuerza en el lado oscuro sea potente, para así no debilitarse – dijo Eliz.

– Tal vez esta en Exegol – sugirió Josh.

– No, no puede estar allí. Exegol se destruyó después de la batalla en donde la maestra Skywalker y el maestro Solo derrotaron al Emperador Palpatine – dijo firme Pete.

– Bien – intervino Poe – ¿Entonces que hacemos?

La voz de Dann se hizo escuchar en la sala – Debemos buscar en lugares donde el lado oscuro de la fuerza haya estado presente de forma muy desarrollada.

– ¿Algo así como las ruinas de la segunda estrella de la muerte? – preguntó Josh.

– ¡Exacto! – exclamó Haly – Pero no solo hablemos de Endor, también puede estar en Scarif, en Mustafar o incluso aquí, en Coruscant.

– Debemos buscar entonces en estos lugares – Dijo firme el General – Mañana, a primera hora revisaremos toda la capital.

– Eso no es necesario – hablo Yuko – Solo debemos busca donde la fuerza oscura aún emana.

– ¡El templo Jedi! – dijeron al unisono los caballeros.

– De acuerdo – intervino nuevamente Poe – Entonces mañana, a primera hora revisaremos las ruinas del templo.

Y dada la orden de retirarse, cada uno se fue a su habitación.

– ¿Crees que el regreso de Plagueis esté relacionado con la desaparición de tu madre? – preguntó en un susurro Maia a Anakin.

– No lo creo – respondió serio recordando las palabras de su progenitora.

_La vida me ha dado una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar y debo actuar ahora o nunca._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA IMPORTANTE: Antes de que se alteren y digan "¡¿Pero por qué Plagueis volvió?! ¡Eso es algo bien tonto!"
> 
> Bueno vamos a aclara que yo no soy JJ Abrams ni Chris Terrio (como odio a ese man) ... Pero la justificación que yo le voy a dar a Plagueis va a ser diferente a lo que ellos hicieron con Palpatine en TROS. Incluyendo que todavía quedan muchos capítulos para poder desarrollar su regreso.
> 
> No es como que "Volvió, te lo pongo y me lo tienes que creer y me lo tienes que comprar" ... NO.  
> Las cosas no van a ser así. Además, la clonación es una justificación que me parece estúpida y sacada de último minuto.
> 
> Calmados todos.  
> Jajajajajaja


	4. III

Coruscant, 53 DBY.

– Joven Solo – saludo Obi-Wan en los sueños del pelinegro.

– Maestro Kenobi – respondió extrañado – Hacia mucho que no lo veia.

– Vengo a advertirte – dijo sereno – Lo que sea que encuentres en tu búsqueda. No dejes que te afecte. Conoces bien tu descendencia, no es un secreto para tí lo que sucedió en el templo hace muchos años.

– Lo se – dijo tranquilo el chico – Se lo que mi bisabuelo Anakin hizo.

– Pero el vínculo familiar que tienes no puede interferir en tu búsqueda – pidió Kenobi – No dejes que las memorias de tus ancestros te mortifiquen.

– Tengo pleno control de mi mente y de mi espíritu.

– ¿Y tienes control sobre tú corazón?

Anakin volvió a despertar alterado, otra vez un mensaje incomprensible para él dado por los Jedis del pasado. Normalmente las enseñanzas eran algo fácil de entender, pero ahora todo era confuso.

Se preparó para el día que iniciaba y salió al hangar a encontrar a sus otros 15 compañeros.

– Vayan con cuidado – pidió el General.

– Tranquilo tío, yo los lideraré – dijo el pelinegro con aires de suficiencia.

– ¿Y tú estarás bien? – habló Poe preocupado.

– Si, estoy más que listo.

El mayor asintió y les dió permiso para abordar la nave. A la revisión del templo solo irían los caballeros Jedis Grises. Nadie más tenía permitido acercarse al lugar.

El viaje duró muy poco y con solo ver las ruinas se podía detectar un aura oscura. Todos bajaron y se dividieron en dos grupos para inspeccionar.

– Esto no me gusta – dijo Josh un poco temeroso.

– Créeme, a nadie le gusta – respondió Eliz.

Llegaron a una sala que parecía ser un antiguo salón de Younglings. Anakin se quedó congelado por un momento; una voz y una imagen se revelaron en su cabeza.

_Maestro Skywalker, son demasiados ¿Qué hacemos?_

Vió ante sí a su bisabuelo, convertido en Darth Vader asesinando niños a diestra y siniestra. Una voz lo sacó de sus visiones.

– Ani ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Maia.

– Si, estoy bien – miró a su equipo – No hay nada por aquí, es mejor que sigamos – respiró hondo y se tranquilizó poniendo todo su ser en calma.

Los dos grupos de Jedis siguieron recorriendo el lugar hasta entrada la tarde. Entre más revisaban, menos sentían la presencia de la oscuridad, era como si su presencia en el templo pusiera todo en un balance casi inconsciente.

– No encontramos nada – dijo Pete cuando todos se reunieron.

– Bien, volvamos a la base – ordenó el joven Solo.

••••••••••••••••

– ¿Entonces no había nada extraño en el templo? – preguntó el General.

– No señor, no había nada – respondió Dann como si de un soldado se tratara.

– Bien, en ese caso debemos empezar a cubrir más terreno.

– Sugiero que nos dividamos en dos grupos para poder examinar los lugares que dijimos más rapido – dijo Haly.

– De acuerdo – hablo Poe – ¿A que lugares deben ir primero?

– Yo lideraré el grupo que ira a Scarif – dijo Matthew, el mayor de todos los caballeros.

– Creo que deberíamos ir a Endor también – habló Maia.

– ¡Yo dirigiré a ese grupo! – exclamó Anakin.

– Bien, hagan sus equipos y reportense ante mi mañana, a cada uno les daré una escolta para que los acompañe – ordenó el General – No sabemos con que peligros se puedan encontrar.

Dicho eso todos se retiraron de la sala.

– ¡Oye, Pete! – llamo el Skywalker a su amigo – ¿Reunirias a nuestro equipo?

– ¿A los de siempre? – preguntó el anteriormente mencionado.

– A los de siempre – confirmó él – Los veo en la cafetería.

•••••••••••••••

Todos los ocho amigos se reunieron para comer en el lugar acordado. Estaban extrañados por el comportamiento del chico pelinegro y se preocupaban por su bienestar.

– ¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir a Endor? – preguntó Josh al lider.

El solo asintió con la cabeza.

– Sigo pensado que es una mala idea – dijo Eliz.

El chico se lo pensó por un momento, si él decidía no ir a Endor, entonces estaba huyendo de su destino. Algo lo llamaba a ir a ese lugar, algo que aún no decifraba y estaba casi seguro de que encontraría todas las respuestas a sus preguntas allí. O al menos a algunas.

– Entonces ¿Solo iremos a Endor y ya? ¿No tenemos un plan? – hablo incrédulo Dann.

– En mi familia no somos especialistas en los planes elaborados – respondió con simpleza Anakin.

– Si; ya sabemos eso, Solo – dijo Maia y todos en la mesa se rieron.

Yuko, quien se había mantenido callado decidió hablar – Yo tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer.

El chico era uno de los más inteligente de la academia y se había leído los textos Jedi de Luke desde muy pequeño, con eso a su favor, les enseñó a sus compañeros una mantra especial de protección. Para evitar ser "poseídos" por Plagueis en caso tal en que se diera la situación.

La repitieron hasta que lograron memorizarla y se dieron cuenta que al igual que en el templo de Coruscant, la energía alrededor de ellos se hacía fuerte; solo se sentía paz.

Pete le pidió a Yuko que también le enseñara la mantra a los chicos que irían a Scarif y las chicas, Maia, Haly y Eliz se fueron a meditar un poco antes de que fuera la hora de dormir.

– La verdad es que sí tengo algo en mente – comentó Anakin cuando las chicas se alejaron.

Pete, Josh, Dann y Yuko lo miraron esperando un plan complejo de realizar, pero solo escucharon una simple explicación de que les ordenarían a los soldados esperarlos en tierra mientras ellos inspeccionában las ruinas.

Esa noche, despues de entrenar con su sable un rato y antes de acostarse a dormir, decidió meditar un poco. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama y repitió hasta el cansancio en voz alta _¿Quién soy?_

En su mente todo estaba oscuro y la presencia de una mujer que solo había visto en un viejo retrato lo desconcertó. No tenía el aura azul que poseían los fantasmas de la fuerza, era más bien un recuerdo, pero no era su recuerdo.

La mujer se acercó a él le acarició la mejilla izquierda con la mano. Le sonrió con cariño y el gesto se sentía tan bien, tan natural, como si fuera algo que siempre hacia.

_Ani ¿Que te dice tu corazón?_

El pelinegro no respondió, estaba perplejo.

_Ahora. Se valiente y no mires atras._

La imagen de la mujer se desvaneció y salió de su meditación. Se quedó mirando a la pared y comprendió quién era ella, corrió hacía su baúl y tomó una foto que había recuperado su madre de la granja de los Lars.

– Abuela Shimi – susurro impactado – ¿Por qué? ¿Que es lo que significa todo esto?

Aún con dudas en su cabeza trato de volver a meditar, pero sus dudas no fueron contestadas. Debía ir a Endor lo antes posible.


	5. IV

Coruscant, 53 DBY.

Esa noche, en sus sueños, ningún fantasma se apareció. En vez de eso, una mariposa de un hermoso color azul brillante se posó en su mano derecha. Anakin la contempló, cual niño mirando un juguete nuevo con todo negro a su alrededor

De un momento a otro el insecto voló hacia una silueta femenina que se llenaba de luz blanca, como si fuera un ángel. La mariposa se posó encima de la cabeza de la mujer y ella sonrió divertida. A ella si la reconoció al instante, por un momento se sintió feliz.

– Bisabuela Padmé – dijo maravillado.

La senadora estaba vestida como el día de su funeral, con las flores en su cabello castaño risado, el vestido de princesa y el amuleto que su amado le había dado hacía mucho tiempo atras; todo esto complementado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su bisnieto le pidio que le hablara, que le diera respuestas a sus preguntas, pero ni una sola palabra fue pronunciada por su antecesora. Lo unico que hizo fue tomar las manos del chico y volvió a colocar a la mariposa en ellas.

Cubrió las manos del chico con las suyas hasta cerrarlas y por un momento él pensó que habían matado al insecto. Pero al abrirlas de nuevo vió un cristal Kyber azúl. Levantó la vista anonadado y miro a la mujer.

Ella le hizo una seña para que bajara la cabeza un poco porque él había heredado la estatura de su padre. Padmé soplo suave sobre su frente y le dio un pequeño beso sobre esta después. Le volvió a sonreír y se desvaneció, cual diente de león al viento.

Despertó y sin más espera reunió a su equipo en el hangar. Debían ir a inspeccionar Endor lo antes posible, un presentimiento se lo decía.

El equipo de Matthew, que iría a Scarif ya estaba a punto de despegar cuando el equipo de Anakin se terminaba de alistar en la pista.

– ¡Hey! ¡Matthew! – grito el pelinegro, cuando su amigo estaba siendo el último en abordar la nave.

– Que la fuerza los acompañe – dijo el equipo Endor al unísono.

– Siempre – respondió Matthew inclinando un poco la cabeza.

La nave despego y en cuestión de segundos se perdió de vista. A lo lejos, el joven Solo pudo ver a su tío acercarse seguido por 16 soldados que los acompañarían.

– ¿Es necesario que nos acompañen los soldados? - preguntó un poco fastidiado Dann.

– ¡Si! – apoyo Pete – Creo que podemos nosotros solos.

– Pues nunca se sabe cuándo necesitarán refuerzos – respondió el General.

Los soldados abordáron y uno a uno, los caballeros Jedis Grises ingresaron a la nave, despidiéndose formalmente de Poe.

– Te esperamos en la nave – dijo Haly quién iba al lado de Maia.

Las chicas entraron y sobrino y tío se quedaron hablando unos minutos.

– ¿Seguro de que estarás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

– Estoy muy seguro.

– No se mucho de la fuerza y tu mamá nunca me explicaba nada, lo cuál me hacía enojar – soltó una risa nostálgica – Pero aferrarte a ella, es tú mejor arma en estos momentos.

– Si, juntó con esto – dijo el pelinegro sacando su sable láser y activándolo frente al mayor. La hoja de color gris le iluminó el rostro y se sintió digno de su legado.

Se abrazaron y se despidieron. El halcón milenario despegó siendo piloteado por Chewie. Él Suspiró y pensó en todo lo que había pasado las últimas noches.

_¿Qué significa todo esto?_

Absorto en su mente no se percató de que Maia se había sentado frente a el en la mesa.

– Anakin – él chico la miro sorprendido – Eres cómo un libro abierto para mí, se qué algo te preocupa y no me quieres decir.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

– Esta bien que no quieras decírmelo, estas en todo tu derecho. Pero Ani – tomo su mano sobre la mesa – Sea lo que sea que este sucediendo. Prométeme que no te vas a alejar de mi cuando lleguemos a Endor.

El joven ratificó el agarre y con su pulgar acarició el dorso de la mano de ella - Maia, no me he podido alejar de tí desde el día en que te conocí - la miro a los ojos - Y créeme que no lo haré ahora.

– Eso no es del todo cierto, recuarda que hace cuatro años te aislaste de todos, hasta de tu mamá.

– Eso fue algo diferente – suspiró – Sí algún día me voy de tu lado es porque te quiero proteger.

– Se como protegerme yo sola.

– No dudo de eso – se sintieron el uno al otro mientras sus manos seguían unidas.

••••••••••••••••

– ¡¿Esto es Endor?! – preguntó incrédulo Josh - Me lo imaginaba un poco más salvaje.

Y es que para la epoca en la que tuvieron que ir a la tierra de los Ewoks, los vientos no eran tan fuertes y el océano no estaba tan furioso.

Siguiendo el plan acordado, el joven Solo le pidió a Chewbacca y a los soldados que esperaran en tierra firme mientras ellos inspeccionában. Tomaron un bote que habían llevado y se encaminaron hacia las ruinas.

Recorrieron el lugar cerca a la sala del trono, de abajo hacia arriba, todos en grupo y cuando llenaron al salón del trono del Emperador una visión se hizo nuevamente ante los ojos del pelinegro.

Su tío abuelo Luke tenía su sable apuntando hacia su bisabuelo transformado en Darth Vader. Palpatine le incitó a matarlo, pero el rubio no lo hizo y el Emperador lo atacó.

_Infeliz, solo ahora, al final, es cuando entiendes._   
_Tú pobre arte no se compara con el poder del lado oscuro_

Anakin Skywalker, ya redimido, decidió salvar a su hijo a costa de su propia vida y de la muerte de su maestro, arrojandolo al vacío.

Un grito lo sacó de su ensoñación.

– ¡No hay nada en la planta baja! – aviso Eliz.

– ¡Sigan buscando! – respondió Yuko.

El chico trató de seguir su camino pero otra visión se lo impidió.

Vió a sus padres en el recinto, Ben estaba serio y con un orientador Sith en la mano, Rey estaba enojada y con un sable de luz azul que él nunca antes había visto.

_El lado oscuro está en nosotros, rindete Rey._

Habló su papá con voz profunda y casi en una súplica para que ella estuviera su lado.

_Entregamelo, de inmediato._

Estaba furiosa, al parecer su mamá no iba a ceder ante Kylo Ren. Ella le había explicado desde pequeño que Kylo y Ben eran dos personas distintas y Anakin creía en eso.

_El único modo de que llegues a Exegol será conmigo._

Ren rompió el orientador Sith, ella le gritó y lo atacó con su sable láser, pero lo que pasó después lo sorprendió.

A pesar de que su madre desbordaba ira, su padre no se defendió, solo la esquivaba; él no quería pelear con ella y solo activó su sable láser cuando fue netamente necesario.

Anakin pudo ver tres cosas en esa visión, una pequeña parte oscura en el alma de su mamá, una pequeña parte luminosa en el alma de su papá y como cuando estaban juntos todo se sentía en equilibrio. Sin importar cuál extraña fuera la situación en la que se encontraran.

– ¡Oyé! ¡Solo! – gritó Dann mientras apuntaba hacia la salida del recinto.

Él pelinegro los siguió y se dirigieron la exterior. Revisaron todo de forma muy atenta hasta llegar al final, encontrándose con el vasto océano ante ellos.

Miraron el horizonte y seguían sin encontrar rastro de algo sobrenatural.

– ¡Genial! – dijo furioso Pete – Seguimos sin hallar nada.

– Debemos ser pacientes - respondió Haly – Tengo el presentimiento de que obtendremos alguna pista.

_Ben_

Anakin escuchó la voz de su abuela a su alrededor pero su fantasma no estaba.

Él chico miró hacia la línea que unía al cielo con el océano. Cerro los ojos y como si fuera un instinto de saber lo que tenía que hacer, extendió su mano derecha hacía el frente. Se concentró solo en el nombre que pronunció su antecesora.

Mientras tanto el grupo de amigos discutía.

– Oigan ... Oigan ... ¡Oigan! – dijo Josh mirando al líder – ¿Eso es normal?.

– Tal vez encontró algo – habló Maia.

Cuando Anakin abrió los ojos vió un objeto que se le hacía extrañamente familiar acercarse a él. Lo tomó y lo examinó con sus dos manos.

Era el sable láser se su padre, el sable qué utilizó mientras fue Padawan y el mismo que utilizó mientras fue caballero de Ren.


	6. V

Endor, 53 DBY.

Cuando Anakin abrió los ojos vió un objeto que se le hacía extrañamente familiar acercarse a él. Lo tomó y lo examinó con sus dos manos. Era el sable láser se su padre, el sable qué utilizó mientras fue Padawan y el mismo que utilizó mientras fue caballero de Ren.

En ese instante muchos momentos del pasado se le fueron mostrados. Momentos que el sabía que habían sucedido, pero verlos generó un efecto extraño en él.

_¡Ben!_

Gritó su abuelo Han y después fue atravesado con el sable por Kylo Ren.

En un bosque nevado, Ben le lastimó la espalda a su tío Finn con el sable.

En una sala del trono rodeada de rojo Rey hizo que el sable de Ben volara a sus manos y lo activó con ira.

_Ben_

Susurró Rey estando de rodillas frente a Ben mientras él le apuntaba con el sable.

En el templo Sith de Exegol Ben caminaba buscando entre sombras al Emperador para después apuntarle a la cara con el sable.

_Ben_

Habló su abuela Leia llamando a Ben a través de la fuerza mientras que Rey lo atravesaba con el sable.

 _Kylo Ren está muerto. Mi hijo esta vivo_.

Allí, en las ruinas de la segunda estrella de la muerte Ben comprendió que sus padres lo amaban, que Han lo perdonó y que aún no era tarde para regresar a casa. Arrojó su sable al océano y se volvió a la luz.

Anakin salió de su visión con unas de sus muchas preguntas resueltas.

– Mi papá está vivo – Susurró perplejo.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el resto.

– Mi papá está vivo – volvió a decir el pelinegro seguro.

– El maestro Solo murió y se hizo uno con la fuerza después de la batalla de Exegon – respondió Pete.

– No, yo se que esta vivo – ratificó Anakin.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó intrigada Eliz.

– Lo siento en la fuerza, llamándome – sus ojos verde oscuro como los de su madre estaban cristalinos – Él quería que yo viniera hasta aquí y lo descubriera.

– ¿Y por qué nosotros no lo sentimos? – preguntó Dann.

– Un vínculo filial – respondió Yuko – Una unión que se da entre padres e hijos, entre familias que son usuarios de la fuerza . Hubo pocos casos en el pasado por la norma que prohibía los matrimonios. Con la abolición de esa norma ahora hay más casos.

– Y aún así creo que lo de Ani es diferente – medito Haly – Porque en los otros casos que hemos visto en la academia el vínculo no es tan grande. Pero tú – se acercó un poco al pelinegro – tú eres el fruto de la union de la fuerza neta de tus padres.

– Es el resultado de la diada que unía el alma de la maestra Skywalker y el maestro Solo – añadió Maia.

El chico bajó la mirada, triste mientras recordaba.

– Una diada en la fuerza, algo que no se había visto por generaciones, un poder como la vida misma – volvió a hablar Yuko – Así lo dice la leyenda. El emperador utilizó parte de la díada de ellos para volver a vivir, es bastante logico que ese mismo vínculo creara a un ser vivo – miro a su amigo.

– Y fue ese poder lo que te permitió vivir, sin la díada que compartían, muy seguramente tú padre solo hubiera revivido a tú madre, pero tú no te hubieras gestado – dijo Haly emocionada – Es casi un milagro porque tú has sido el único ser en toda la historia en haber sido concebido mediante un vínculo en la fuerza.

– Eso no es del todo cierto – susurró Anakin.

– Eso no tiene sentido para mí – dijo Josh – Es decir ¿El maestro Solo tuvo la intención de que la maestra Skywalker quedará embarazada, así sin más?

– No, fue su amor el que lo hizo – habló suave Maia – Nunca fue intención de ninguno de los dos concebir a Anakin de esa manera, pero estaban unidos mucho antes de nacer y nosotros sabemos que la fuerza actúa de formas extrañas – le sonrió al chico Solo – De algún modo u otro lo iban a tener porque estaban destinados a estar juntos.

– Pero si el maestro Solo esta vivo ¿Dónde estará? – preguntó Dann.

– No tengo idea, pero no me cabe duda alguna de que mi madre desapareció porque mi padre volvió – dijo Anakin consternado – Y muy seguramente todo esto está relacionado con el regreso de Darth Plagueis.

El grupo se miró entre sí sin saber muy bien que hacer. El joven Solo activó el sable que tenía en mano y el brillo rojo le alumbró el rostro, apuntó hacía el suelo bajó el rostro y dijo.

– Iremos a la academia, en el templo tal vez podamos encontrar más información.

Se encaminaron nuevamente hacia tierra firme y con aura autoritaria, Anakin le pidió a los soldados que no pusieran resistencia a sus órdenes.

Tiempo después de haber partido de Endor con rumbo distinto a Coruscant, el General Dameron hizo contacto con la legendaria nave.

– ¡Anakin Solo Skywalker! – hablo por el comunicador – ¿A dónde crees que vas? Te dí ordenes directas de volver a la capital cuando terminara la revisión.

El chico suspiró – Lo sé tío, pero encontré algo que necesito investigar a profundidad y no encontraré respuestas en Coruscant. Necesito ir a la Academia.

Poe puso una mano sobre su frente estresado – ¿No vas a decirme que fue lo que encontraste? – Preguntó sarcástico.

– No, lo siento – acto seguido Anakin cortó la comunicación.

••••••••••••

Nueva Alderaan, 53 DBY.

El halcón aterrizó cerca al templo, el grupo salió de la nave y los soldados de quedaron dentro. Los Padawans mas pequeños corrieron a recibir felices a los jóvenes, en especial a Chewie. Todos en la academia lo querían.

– Poe me llamó diciendo que estabas escapando de él – dijo Finn mientras se acercaba a su sobrino – No pensé que ibas a venir.

– Hola para ti también tío – saludó Anakin – Necesito investigar algunas cosas y creo que podré encontrar pistas aquí.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y los chicos estaban hambrientos, decidieron ir al comedor para recargar energías y seguir en su búsqueda.

– ¡Anakin Solo! – gritó Maz cuando lo vió entrar.

– Hola tía Maz – respondió el pelinegro un poco cohibido.

El grupo se sentó en una mesa y el joven le contó a la anaranjada lo que había sucedido.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que encontraste en Endor? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba las gafas y lo miraba.

– Que mi papá esta vivo.

Cuando el Wookie escuchó eso dió un pequeño gruñido emocionado, casi a punto de llorar, abrazó a Anakin y lo siguió interrogando.

– No se como volvió y eso es lo que vine a averiguar.

– Entonces no pierdan tiempo – los apuró Maz – Vayan cuanto antes a la biblioteca y busquen lo que les pueda servir.

Los ocho amigos llegaron al lugar y se dividieron por grupos para buscar información, el chico pelinegro sintió que debía buscar en los textos sagrados de los Jedis.

Llegó la noche y no encontraron casi nada así que se fueron a dormir, pero el pelinegro no, a punto de darse por vencido, Anakin paso la página y se dió cuenta de que esa hoja era un poco más gruesa que las demas. Vió que tenía un dobladillo, lo desenvolvió y se encontró con un mapa que guiaba al mundo entre los mundo, junto con datos sobre el lugar.

Anakin vió que en el libro habían notas en las esquinas escritas con una caligrafía que el conocía a la perfección. Era la letra de se mamá. Entendió que ella nunca se había rendido, que ella sabía que su padre nunca murió del todo, durante esos 18 años ella lo había estado buscando.

Estaba concentrado en su lectura y no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había estado acompañando.

– Tu abuela dice que te pareces mucho a Ben, pero para mi eres muy parecido a mi maestro.

Levantó la vista y frente a él estaba Ashoka Tano, sentada en la silla al otro lado de la pequeña mesa.

– Maestra Tano, discúlpeme, no sabía que estaba aquí – dijo el chico con pena.

– Esta bien, he venido a contarte algo.

El joven se sentó derecho y prestó atención a sus palabras.

– Tú madre siempre estuvo en busca de tú padre, ella sabía que no estaba muerto, de haberlo estado ella se hubiera muerto de pena moral al poco tiempo. Si una parte de la díada falta, la otra está condenada a morir también.

El chico estabas perplejo.

– Ani, él sabe de la existencia de los dos, el siempre lo supo.

El pelinegro no lo podía creer. Su papá, a quien tanto admiraba sabia que él había nacido cuando por mucho tiempo el chico lo dió por muerto y pensó que nunca lo podrían conocer.

– Ben pudo sobrevivir porque con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza a Leia ella evitó que muriera, pero como era tan poca tú papá se quedo en el limbo a pesar de estar totalmente vivo.

– En el mundo entre los mundos – susurró el menor.

– Exacto – respondió Ashoka – tú mamá dió con su paradero y para poder llegar a él tuvo que encontrar un lugar donde la fuerza fuera más fuerte de lo normal, el lugar que buscaba era Ahch-To. Pero lo que le impedía a Ben volver era que alguien se lo impedía – ella suspiró con pesadez – Darth Plagueis se lo impedía.

– ¿Cómo? – Pregunto intrigado.

– Plagueis encontró la forma de mantenerse con vida mediante habilidades Sith que solo logran controlar los más crueles Lords. Plagueis sabía que Palpatine lo iba a matar y buscó una manera de que su espíritu siguiera vivo en el mundo entre los mundos.

– ¿Él fue quien lo le permitió a mi papá volver con nosotros? – dijo Anakin refiriéndose a su madre y a él.

– Si. Tú papá lo mantuvo a raya evitando que volviera a nuestro mundo. Pero cuando tu madre cruzó el portal le dió acceso a Plagueis para volver.

– Entonces ... ¿Me estas diciendo que mi mamá encontró a mi papá pero que también encontró a Plagueis y eso fue lo que hizo que él regresara?

– Así es, pero esa no es la pero parte – Ashoka tomo aire – Como Plagueis estaba resentido con la traición de Palpatine, el se puso la meta de acabar con su descendencia. Eso incluye a Rey y a tí.

La Jedi siguió hablando – Tú padre, tratando de proteger a su esposa le dijo a Darth Plagueis que él haría todo lo que pidiera. Entonces el Lord Sith se adueñó del cuerpo de Ben y lo uso como transporte para volver, por eso su presencia es inperseptible, porque se camufló en la energía de tú papa y ahora los tiene a los dos sometidos.

La mujer trató de ser fuerte y de continuar con el relato – Ben no puede revelarse o sino Plagueis hara que, poseido, mate a Rey con sus propias manos y Rey no puede tratar de matar a Plagueis porque si lo intenta también mataría a Ben en el proceso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A este capítulo lo llamo "El capítulo de las revelaciones: A partir de este punto en la historia no habrá marcha atras"


	7. VI

Nueva Alderaan, 53 DBY.

– Ben no puede revelarse o sino Plagueis hará que, poseido, mate a Rey con sus propias manos y Rey no puede tratar de matar a Plagueis porque si lo hace también mataría a Ben en el proceso.

Anakin estaba estupefacto. Eran tantas revelaciones en tan poco tiempo que ni podía procesar todo con tranquilidad.

– ¿Como sabe todo esto, maestra?

– Digamos que soy algo así como una guardiana del mundo entre los mundos – trato de explicar la Togruta – Que la fuerza te acompañe, Joven Ani – dijo Ashoka despidiéndose con una pequeña sonrisa y se desvaneció frente a él.

El pelinegro pensó que se iba a desmayar. Tenía miedo, no sabía que hacer con exactitud y todavía tenía muchas preguntas sin contestar ¿Cómo salvaría a sus padres? ¿Como derrotaría a el antiguo Sith él solo?

Sabía que si Plagueis lo estaba buscando a él para cobrar venganza, eso significaba que probablemente podría hacer cosas horrorosas por encontrarlo, no permitiría que eso pasará, no dejaría morir a alguien más por culpa de él, no de nuevo.

Pasarón tres días en los que le ocultó a sus amigos lo que había encontrado y les pidió seguir la búsqueda para distraerlos.

Poe se contactaba con él a diario y le pedía que volviera a la capital. El General no podía abandonar su puesto en la armada por eso no había ido a buscarlo.

El grupo que fue a Scarif reportó que no habían encontrado nada y volvieron a Coruscant siguiendo las órdenes del chico Solo.

La noche del tercer día Anakin logró reconocer en sus sueños el lugar donde estaba el maestro Sith. Había sido solo una imagen en su cabeza pero eso le bastó para saber a donde se dirigía.

A escondidas tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de que se marchaba, se dirigió al hangar y antes de tomar una nave cualquiera, entró a la nave de su abuelo Han y buscó unas de sus cosas.

Un Beep lo hizo detenerse en seco y miro a sus espaldas, eran BB8, Artoo y ThreePiO, de seguro lo habían visto escabullendose por los pasillos.

– Amo Ani ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! – preguntó alterado el droide dorado.

– Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que hacer algo urgente y tengo que hacerlo solo.

Los droides se alteraron y le pidieron que no se fuera, que al menos se llevara consigo a BB8 para que lo ayudar pero todo fue en vano. Anakin les dió la orden de ponerse en estado de hibernación hasta que que amaneciera. Calculaba que para aquel entonces él ya estaría muy lejos.

Con su mochila al hombro y su sable se fue a una nave pero antes de abordar una risa burlona a su lado izquierdo lo distrajo.

– Joven Solo Skywalker.

– ¡Maestro Yoda!

– ¿Haciendo tú estás qué? – pregunto con su particular forma de hablar – Huyendo, tonto eso es.

– No estoy huyendo maestro – respondió mirando al anciano – Debo rescatar a mi madre y mi padre de Plagueis, pero debo hacerlo yo solo. Nadie más debe morir por mi culpa.

– Miedo tienes tú, eso malo es.

– No tengo miedo maestro, pero no me arriesgaré a perder a mis amigos o a alguien más de mi familia por mis errores.

– Lo que a tú hermana le pasó tú culpa no fue.

– ¡Leianna murió por mi culpa!

– Protegerte decisión de ella fue – el maestro se acercó y le pidio que se agachara a su altura y le palmeó el hombro – Ah, joven Solo Skywalker, el miedo vencerte no debe, convertirlo en valor debes.

– Pero ¿Y si mis padres mueren por mi culpa?

– No morirán ellos – volvió a hablar el verde – ¿Contigo el sable de tú padre tienes?

El chico se quitó la mochila y de ella sacó el sable en forma de cruz.

– Desarmarlo debes.

– ¿Por qué?

– El camino a tú tranquilidad encontrarás – Yoda alzó su mano – Que la fuerza te acompañe.

Una vez el antiguo maestro se fue, se puso a la tarea que le habían dejado. Entró a la nave y buscó herramientas para poder desarmar la empuñadura del sable.

Después de unos minutos llegó a la parte donde se encontraba el cristal Kyber que hacia que funcionara. Era igual al que su abuela Padmé le había mostrado en sus sueños tenía la misma forma pero de diferente color.

Para la sorpresa del pelinegro el cristal había cambiado de color, ya no era rojo, como lo había visto en Endor, tampoco era azúl, como el que había visto en sus sueños. No, ese cristal ahora era púrpura.

Y un recuerdo golpeó su cabeza.

Anakin tenía 14 años, al igual que su hermana gemela cuando ella falleció.

– ¡Leianna! ¡No lo hagas!

La castaña clara de ojos negros lo miró, le dió su última sonrisa y le dijo – Por favor, en caso de que no vuelva, dile a mamá y a papá que los amó.

– ¡Hermana!

– Te adoro, Ani – susurró – Siempre estaré contigo.

Salió corriendo hacia las afueras de la academia dónde el único grupo de seguidores de Palpatine que quedaba en la galaxia estaba empezando a reagruparse para volver a atacar el templo.Ya casi no tenían fuerzas y eran pocos.

Leianna decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y con su sable láser gris en mano corrió hacía los seguidores que quedaban y acabo con ellos uno por uno.

Anakin se había quedado en la puerta de la academia a impedirle a cualquiera salir mientras veía a su hermana pelear. De repente escuchó el gritó de su mamá llamándolos. La maestra se había hecho cargó de los más pequeños junto con Rose, los pusieron a salvó y le pidió a los Padawans más grandes que apagaran el pánico que se había generado.

– ¡Ani! ¡¿Dónde esta tu hermana?! – preguntó Rey con desesperación, tenía un mal presentimiento.

El pelinegro apuntó hacía el frente mostrándole a su madre como peleaba Leianna ella sola. Pero un frío recorrió la espalda de Rey cuando vió a su hija a lo lejos.

Había acabado con los enemigos y yacían todos en el suelo. No contaron con que uno de ellos no estaba del todo muerto y que en un último esfuerzo se puso de pie a espaldas de la joven Jedi, la acercó hacia el con una mano y con la otra la degolló.

– Leianna – susurró Anakin al ver la escena.

– ¡Nooo! – gritó Rey corriendo hacia la escena.

La chica cayó la suelo y la maestra Jedi encendió su sable láser doble amarillo y con el acabó con aquel seguidor del emperador.

Anakin también se acercó y vió que su hermana deliraba, su madre la había tomado en sus brazos y le pedía que no se durmiera.

Por un momento una idea descabellada paso por la cabeza del pelinegro y puso su mano sobre el corazón de Leianna, la sanaria mediante la fuerza, así como sus padres lo hicieron el uno por el otro en el pasado. Sin embargo, Rey se lo impidió.

– ¡NO! – le gritó su progenitora mientras acurrucaba a Leia y apartaba bruscamente la mano de Ani.

– Fa-famili-a – fue lo último que dijó la mayor de los gemelos Solo Skywalker mientras le extendía su sable al chico para después desfallecer en los brazos de su madre mientras miraba a su hermano a los ojos.

– No, no, no, no – pidió Anakin con desesperación – Mamá ¡¿Por qué me impediste que le transfiriera energía?!

Rey sollozaba abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su pequeña – Porque sabia lo que pensabas hacer – se miraron con ojos cristalinos – Cuando ustedes nacieron tuve una visión, uno de los dos se sacrificaría por el otro pero no pensé que esto pasara tan pronto. El destinó de Leianna lamentablemente era morir, y tú destinó es vivir.

– Desearía haber sido yo el que muriera – dijo entre lágrimas.

– Eso no era posible.

– ¡Eso hubiera sido mejor!

La mayor negó con la cabeza – Todo pasa por algo, sabes que el destino y la fuerza actúan de formas extrañas – besó la frente de Leianna mientras le cerraba los ojos con la mano izquierda – Ya no hay marcha atras – en ningún momento dejó de llorar.

– No estoy de acuerdo, todo ésto fue mi culpa – dijo Anakin, tomó el sable que su hermana le había entregado y salió corriendo hacia su recámara.

Una dulce voz sonó a sus espaldas y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– Parece que encontraste el camino al éxito – una pequeña risa acompañó la frase.

– ¡Leianna! – dijo sorprendido Anakin con los ojos cristalinos. No la veía desde el día en que falleció.

– Has crecido mucho y creo que es genial que te vistas igual que el abuelo Han de ves en cuando – una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

– Tú te ves igual que hace 4 años – habló casi en un susurro – Espera ¿Pudiste conocer al abuelo Han?

– Digamos que sí – los dos hermanos rieron al unísono.

Después de la cremación del cuerpo de la castaña, Anakin había pedido a todos sus amigos, familiares, conocidos y miembros de la academia que nunca más hablaran de Leianna, solo algunas veces se hacía referencia a lo que había sucedido y ha que ella había existido; pero su nombre no se enunciaba casi nunca.

– El cristal Kyber cambio de color – dijo el pelinegro.

– ¿Por qué crees que sucedió eso? – preguntó ella.

– No lo sé, no estoy seguro.

– ¿Recuerdas que significan los cristales? ¿Recuerdas lo que significan los colores de estos? – pregunta Leianna con una ceja levantada.

– Si – responde de forma seca el chico – Bueno... Más o menos.

La mayor volteó los ojos – Como sabes el lado oscuro se representa en su mayoría con el color Rojo y el lado luminoso se representa en su mayoría con el color azul – habló ella mientras movía las manos – Y la unión de esos dos colores genera...

– El color púrpura – susurra él.

– Y el púrpura es un color del balance, de un perfecto punto medio – ella suspira esperanzada – Papá encontró la forma de estar en paz.

– ¡¿Pero como?!

Leianna sonríe – El perdón y el amor son la clave. Papá se perdonó a si mismo por sus actos y al hacerlo también perdonó a todas la personas que le habían hecho daño. El amor que mamá le profesa al igual que el amor que la abuela, el abuelo y el tío Luke, el tío Chewie y el tío Lando fueron unos de los puntos importantes para su redención, pero todo estaba en él, era decisión de él volver, de nadie más.

– Entonces el balance es importante – dijo casi dudando.

– ¡Pero claro que sí! ¿A caso ya se te olvidó todo lo que nos enseñó mamá? – hablo Leianna como reprochándole – ¿A caso el color de nuestros sables láser no simboliza eso?

Anakin lo pensó un poco, su hermana tenía razón. Sus sables eran sables gemelos que simbolizaban de donde venían. La hoja de los sables de ambos era de color gris, la empuñadura tenia el mismo diseño pero era de diferente color.

Ellos eran una representación del balance que se debía mantener, sin embargo como Leianna ya no tenia forma alguna de intervenir a profundidad después de su muerte, todo quedaba en manos de Anakin, quien debía cuidar que el equilibrio que sus padres habían traído se mantuviera, porque ese era el fin de la profecía.

– ¡Claro! – exclamó el joven entendido todo – La profecía no hablaba de un solo ser en particular, no solo hablaba que el deber de traer el equilibrio a la fuerza era solo tarea del bisabuelo Anakin, sino que es nuestro legado.

– Es el legado Skywalker – dijo suave la chica.

– ¡Ya se que es lo que tengo que hacer! – dijo entusiasmado el pelinegro – Pero creo que no lo lograré solo, necesitaré ayuda.

– Muy bien hermano menor, se que todo saldrá bien – Leianna le acarició el rostro con la mano.

– Oye soy menor que tu solo por doce minutos – Los gemelos se rieron al unísono.

– Que la fuerza te acompañe – le dijo ella y después le dió un abrazo.

Anakin tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo para unos segundos después regresar – Esta es la tercera vez que me dicen esa misma frase en menos de una semana entera.

– Cuando llegue el momento lo entenderás – y dicho eso Leianna se desvaneció.

Mientras corria por los pasillos, por primera vez en su joven vida Anakin sabía y comprendía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía dónde estaban sus padres y comprendía un enigma que había perseguido a su familia durante décadas. Ahora las fichas del ajedrez tenían más sentido y tal vez una mala jugada podía ser su perdición o su declaración de jaque mate.


	8. VII

Nueva Alderaan, 53 DBY.

Anakin llegó a su recámara sin aliento, había corrido desde el hangar hasta casi el otro extremo de la academia, tan pronto como pudo poner todo lo que llevaba sobre el escritorio de su habitación se dispuso a rearmar el sable de su papá y a organizar las cosas que necesitaría.

Cuando termino de alistar todo se dirigió al otro extremo de su habitación donde había un librero, retiro unos cuantos libros y los dejo de forma despreocupada en el suelo, de uno de ellos salio volando lo que parecía ser una hoja.

Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que era una foto de su mamá, él y su hermana en uno de los prados cercanos a la academia, los gemelos tenían 6 años cuando su tía Rose les había tomado esa foto y Anakin recordaba a la perfección como su madre le contaba la historia del hombre que la salvó.

\- _¿Así que ese príncipe fue por ti? - pregunto Leianna mientras Rey le hacia una trenza en el cabello._

- _Si, así es - respondió la jedi mientas asentía con la cabeza._

- _¡Rey, no te muevas, vas a arruinar el peinado! - la reprendio Rose quien le estaba poniendo flores en la cabeza._

- _Lo siento - dijo mientras se reía un poco de su mejor amiga._

- _Pero no entiendo - hablo Anakin - Si el era un príncipe oscuro ¿Por qué fue a salvarte del malvado emperador? - pregunto mientras jugaba con unos cuantos Porgs._

_Los gemelos los habían adoptado como mascotas en el único viaje que habían hecho a Ahch-To hacia unos meses atrás, cuando Rey fue a buscar los dados de oro que Luke había tomado de la nave de Han y que seguían en la isla; esos dados le pertenecían a sus hijos y era justo que los tuvieran._

- _Porque estaba confundido y se dio cuenta de que no debía ser un príncipe de la oscuridad, sino un príncipe de la luz - dijo la maestra con voz soñadora._

- _¡Awww que bonito! - Dijeron Leianna y Rose al mismo tiempo para después reír divertidas._

- _¡Yo tambien quero ser un principe de luz! - exclamó Ani - ¿Y para serlo tengo que salvar a alguien también? - pregunto._

- _No - hablo rey cariñosa - Solo debes hacer lo correcto siempre._

- _Mami ¿Él principe encontro el equlibrio del que tanto hablas en las clases que le das a los niños grandes? - pregunto Leia al mismo tiempo que se giraba para mirar a su progenitora._

- _Si - susurro con una sonrisa ladina._

_Después de hacer más preguntas los niños se aburrieron y decidieron tomar unas ramas de madera que estaban en el suelo para jugar a que eran Jedis._

_\- ¿Cuando les dirás la verdad? - preguntó Rose a Rey sentada a su lado mientras veían a los gemelos jugar._

_\- Ya lo he hecho - respondió de forma simple la maestra._

_\- Rey, decirles la verdad disfrazada de cuento de hadas no vale - hablo la mecánica mirando a su amiga preocupada._

_\- Se los diré después de que cumplan su primer año de entrenamiento - aseguró ella - Por cierto, gracias Rose._

_\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañada._

_\- Por ser mi mejor amiga y por querer tanto a mis hijos - le sonrió la Jedi._

_Rose la abrazó y le dijo - No hay de que, además mis sobrinos se merecen todo el amor del universo._

Un año después, cuando los mellizos Solo Skywalker tenían 7 años, Rey les contó la verdad, como ellos ya conocían la historia de ante mano, les fue más fácil entender, pero el dolor de saber que su padre no volvería era algo complicado de sobrellevar.

Con el paso del tiempo y cuando Anakin y Leianna tenían 9 años prometieron limpiar el nombre de su padre haciendo un buen servicio a la comunidad y así honrando la memoria de Ben Solo.

Por otra parte, Rey no les había dicho jamas a sus hijos que había la posibilidad de que su esposo volviera porque no quería ilusionarlos y no estaba segura de si fuera posible.

Todavía con la fotografía entre sus manos, Ani se rió un poco, porque a pesar de que una Holofoto era mucho mas fácil de conservar, su madre seguía siendo un tanto anticuada en algunas cosas.

Lo emocionaba la posibilidad de que su padre volviera y de que pudieran ser una familia completa, a pesar de la ausencia de Leianna, estaba empezando a aprender a perdonarse a si mismo para poder hallar la paz de la que le había hablado su gemela.

Dejo la foto entre uno de sus libros y cuando la gaveta estaba vacía retiro la parte posterior y de allí saco el sable de su hermana; lo había conservado al igual que su tío Luke había guardado el sable de su abuela Leia.

Se cambió de ropa para poder ponerse su traje de Jedi Gris. Colocó el sable de su hermana en su cinturón junto al suyo, miró hacia la ventana donde un par de Porgs volaban, esas peculiares aves se habían adaptado rápido los terrenos de Nueva Alderaan y en cuestión de varios años ya había una parvada entera de ellos rondando la academia.

Al mirar hacia la ventana se dió cuenta de que no solo esta a aquellos pájaros sinó que también los rayos del sol le anunciaron el inicio de un nuevo día, de una nueva esperanza.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de su tío Finn.

\- ¡Tío, necesito hablar contigo! - exclamó mientras entraba a la recámara. Para su sorpresa, el moreno ya estaba listo también - ¡¿Tío, pero qué...?!

Finn estaba parado de espaldas a él, mirando lo que parecía ser un holograma, no veía la imagen pero su reconoció una voz familiar.

_Pronto todo se solucionara, pronto estaremos juntos, en familia. Lo prometo._

_Te amo mucho Anakin. Que la fuerza te acompañe._

Era el mensaje que Rey había dejado para su hijo. Finn sospechó que el chico le estaba ocultando algo y tratando de encontrar la razón de su cambio actitudinal, hizo una copia de los archivos que guardaba BB8 para después revisarlos y en lo que buscaba encontró el mensaje de su amiga.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Tú papá está vivo? - preguntó serio deduciendo lo que pasaba.

\- Así es - respondió también serio.

Anakin sabía que ninguno de sus amigos, ni Maz, ni Chewie le habían contado sobre eso al maestro Jedi porque sabían lo mal que se pondría, además de que el pelinegro les pidió mantener eso en secreto.

\- Tú mamá lo fue a buscar y por eso es que Darth Plagueis volvió. Yo lo sé, lo presiento - volvió a hablar Finn - Pero... ¿Por qué me lo ocultó?

\- No lo ocultó a todos - respondió - Yo no me hubiera enterado de lo que pasa de no haber ido a Coruscant y a Endor. La fuerza me guío a esos lugares y hasta aquí para mostrarme la verdad.

\- ¿Cuál verdad?

El chico suspiró - La verdad de lo que soy - hizo un movimiento con las manos señalándose a si mismo - La verdad de quien soy en realidad.

El mayor se quedó callado, no sabía que pensar, la revelación de que Rey había ido por Ben y de que Anakin se lo hubiera ocultando lo tenía confundido. Más sin embargo, la súplica de su sobrino lo hizo entrar en razón.

\- Por favor tío, ayúdame a salvar a mis padres.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Coruscant, 53 DBY.

El General Poe Dameron era una persona que pocas veces perdía los estribos, pero el hecho de que su sobrino se hubiera ido sin más lo tenía preocupado. Estaba en el la sala de comando cuando una Holollamada de Finn lo alertó.

\- Hola Finn ¿Ya sabes si Ani va a volver a la capital? - dijo con la cabeza baja sin mirar al holograma.

\- Porque no le preguntas tú mismo.

La voz del pelinegro sonó a través del comunicador y tan pronto como el general la escuchó levantó la cabeza y mostrar una sonrisa de alivio.

\- ¡Ani! - dijo eufórico de que su niño estuviera bien - Sobrino ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! Este secretismo tuyo esta matándome - suspiró pasandose una mano por su frente - ¿Ya encontraste algo sobre Plagueis?

\- Esta bien - el chico también se rió - Perdón por escapar pero encontré algo muy importante que puede poner en juego la supervivencia de la galaxia entera.

\- ¿Y de que se trata? - se detuvo un momento y pensó - Espera.. - empezó a atar cabos sueltos - ¿Esto tiene que ver con tu madre también?

\- Con ambos, de hecho.

Poe estaba confundido e intentaba procesar aquellas palabras adecuadamente.

\- Por favor tío, ayúdame a salvar a mis padres.

••••••••••••••••••••

Nueva Alderaan, 53 DBY.

Cuando ya toda la academia estaba activa. Finn había mandado llamar a los pocos maestros Jedi que tenían, junto con todos los caballeros que estaban alli; además de incluir en la reunión a Maz, Chewie, Rose, BB8, ThreePiO y Artoo.

\- ¿Padres? - preguntó el general extrañado - ¿Como que padres?

\- Pues...

\- ¡Anakin Solo Skywalker! ¡Explica de una buena vez que es lo que esta pasando! - lo regaño Poe a través de la Holollamada.

\- Lo haré, pero necesito que tus hombres de confianza estén contigo en esta reunión - dijo el joven.

Dameron hizo caso y mando llamar a sus comandantes, tenientes y capitanes.

\- Bien - dijo el joven serio mientras suspiraba - Como ya todos saben, Darth Plagueis volvió, pero el no fue el único, mi papá también lo hizo - un murmuró se escucho a ambos lados de la reunión.

\- También saben - continuó hablando - Que mi madre desapareció y fue a causa del regreso de ellos dos...

Y así, Anakin le contó a los presentes lo que la maestra Ashoka le había dicho. Claro está que tales revelaciones hicieron que más de uno se indignáran a tal punto que empezaron a hablar en gritos.

Un silbido por parte de Rose llamó a todos al orden y pronto volvió a reinar el silencio.

\- Gracias - le susurró el pelinegro - Se que todo esto es muy repentino, pero si no hacemos algo ahora, la galaxia sera quién pagué las consecuencia.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? - preguntó la teniente Connix quién estaba al lado de Poe.

\- Plagueis está en un planeta donde la oscuridad reina, tiene seguidores que darían la vida por su causa, así que tendremos que luchar pero también debemos proteger a los que queremos - dijo Anakin y miró levemente a su tía Rose, el había aprendido eso ultimo de ella.

\- Los soldados que habían ido con nosotros a la misión en Endor se quedaran a proteger el templo junto con Maz y los maestros Jedi - continuó el pelinegro - Necesito a mi tío Finn a mi lado junto a todos los caballeros Jedis Grises que hay.

\- Por parte de las fuerzas militares de la República - siguió hablando como un lider nato - Necesitaremos soldados, al menos unas cuantas tropas con sus mejores reclutas.

Tomo aire y lo dejó salir fuerte por la boca - Les enviare las coordenadas del lugar donde se dara la batalla, pero recuerden que esto no es el inició de un nuevo conflicto. Es solo una prueba que tenemos que superar para demostrar que la galaxia puede estar en paz después de la guerra que tuvo que vivir durante tres generaciones diferentes, no lo lograremos solos, debemos estar unidos.

\- ¡Ya escucharon al muchacho! - Dijo Poe con voz firme - ¡Andando!

La Holollamada se vio interrumpida y con todos sabiendo su respectiva tarea empezaron a alistar todo.

El halcón milenario estaba siendo cargado con combustible cuando Ani se acercó a Rose y Chewie, a quienes les pidio que fueran piloto y copiloto respectivamente.

Finn, por otro lado le daba concejos a los maestros y a Maz sobre el orden y cuidado para los Younglings y Padawans, confiandole la academia a la anaranjada así como Rey lo había hecho antes con él. El moreno no pensaba dejar su sobrino solo y menos si su vida corría peligro.

Porque algo que Anakin tuvo que contarle solo a Chewie, Maz, Rose, Poe y Finn era que Plagueis también buscaba venganza por la traición de Palpatine y claro, todos comprendieron a lo que se refería.

Yuko, Haly, Eliz, Josh, Dann, Pete, Maia y los otros 14 caballeros se acomodan sus trajes de batalla e iban abordando la mítica nave de la familia Solo.

Con un deje de nostalgia, el joven Solo Skywalker miró hacia el horizonte, el sol del planeta estaba en su punto más alto y llenaba todo con su luz, se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y se aseguró de que su sable y el de su hermana estuvieran bien asegurados en su cinturón, para después abordar la nave.

A pesar de que en el hangar de la academia habían mas naves, Anakin no confiaba en ninguna otra nave que no fuera la de su abuelo, porque aún con el paso del tiempo, seguía siendo la mejor de todas, además de que también era muy grande, a tal punto que cabían unas 35 personas aproximadamente.

El pelinegro había enviado las coordenadas de su destino al general tan pronto habían salido de Nueva Alderaan, con el corazón acelerado y con los nervios a flor de piel dijo de pie junto a Rose - Prepárense para saltar al hiperespacio en 3, 2, 1.

La nave empezó a viajar a la velocidad de la luz y un angustiado Anakin veía cada vez más cerca su destino. Cuando frente a ellos estaba el planeta donde estaba escondido el antiguo Sith los amigos del joven Solo entraron a la cabina.

\- Este lugar no me gusta - dijo Eliz.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento - hablo Dann.

\- Yo también - apoyó Pete

\- Ani - susurró Maia la lado del chico mientras tomaba su mano sutilmente.

\- ¿Que planeta es este? - preguntó Josh.

\- Es uno de los lugares con el lado oscuro de la fuerza más importante de todos los tiempos - dijo Haly.

\- La guarida de uno de los Lords Siths más grandes que jamás haya existido - secundo la idea Yuko.

\- Mustafar - finalmente respondió Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estamos en la recta final.


	9. VIII

Mustafar, 53 DBY.

Ante sus ojos verdes oscuros estaba aquel planeta rojo donde su bisabuelo se había convertido en Darth Vader y que después le serviría como guarida.

Otra vez la historia se repetía, un Anakin, un descendiente de los Skywalker estaba en un lugar donde se definiría su destino, pero el joven de cabello azabache esperaba no fuera el mismo que su ancestro.

Momentos después, las naves de la República aparecieron al lado del halcón y por el comunicador se escuchó la voz de Matthew.

\- Bien ¿Entonces vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas? - preguntó.

\- Asi es, amigo - contestó Ani.

\- Espero que esta vez si tengas un plan - dijo Dann.

\- Tengo parte de un plan - respondió el pelinegro un poco nervioso.

\- Eso es algo - dijo Josh conforme.

\- Sobrino - hablo Poe firme por el comunicador - En estos momentos tu eres el lider. Dinos que hacer.

En eso, el chico se sintió como un General y por un instante le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que se parecía en ese aspecto a su abuela Leía. Dió indicaciones precisas de como asaltar y atacar el terreno. Dividió a todos en tres grupos y le pidió internamente a los fantasmas de la fuerza que no lo abandonaran.

El general Poe Dameron había llevado tres naves, dos de ellas con dos tropas de soldados, que en total completaban cuatro tropas, y una nave donde estaban los caballeros Jedi que habían ido a Scarif.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Ani, hizo que las dos naves que estaban llenas de soldados descendieran no tan cerca de la fortaleza de Vader, donde sabían que estaban los seguidores de Plagueis, quienes, por obvias razones los atacaron tan pronto tuvieron oportunidad.

Los soldados y los seguidores abrieron fuego y como los malos habían ido a atacar con la mayoría de sus hombres a los de la República habían dejado el castillo poco protegido.

La nave de Matthew aterrizó en uno de los puntos de poca vigilancia. Acabaron con los seguidores que habían allí y después fueron a ayudar a los soldados.

Por otra parte, el halcón milenario aterrizó momentos después en el terreno que había despejado el equipo de Matt. Anakin le pidió a sus amigos que les sirvieran como guardia y a los demás Jedis los envío con Poe.

\- Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué solo nosotros? - preguntó desconcertada Eliz.

\- Porque ustedes son mis personas de mayor confianza y es parte del plan – respondió Anakin.

– ¿Y no deberíamos estar ayudando a los demás a pelear contra los seguidores de Plagueis? – preguntó Dann.

– Si – dijo Finn – Son demasiados y creo que Poe va a necesitar ayuda.

– Por eso envié a la mayoría de los Jedis y a todos los soldados a que los enfrentaran – hablo otra vez el pelinegro – Pero nosotros nos dirigiremos al castillo justo ahora.

– Haces que suene como si Plagueis nos hubiese tendido una trampa – dijo Pete.

– Porque eso es lo que es – aseguró el joven Solo.

– ¡Claro! – exclamó Yuko entendiendo todo – Porque el quiere vengarse de lo que le hizo Palpatine.

– Tiene sentido pensar que esperaba que sus hombres nos derrotáran para así cumplir con su palabra – dijo Haly.

– El quiere ver como la descendencia del emperador sufre por lo que él hizo, eso es más que obvio – intervino Maia – Lo más seguro es que hubiera pedido que llevarán tu cuerpo sin vida ante tus padres.

– ¡Qué tétrico suena eso! – habló horrorizado Josh.

– Pero no esta alejado de la realidad – dijo Anakin – Así que debemos actuar rápido.

Se puso firmé frente a todos y habló con voz de mando – Como saben, Darth Plagueis está allá adentró y tiene a mis padres sometidos. Lo más seguro es que en estos momentos los esté torturando – dijo eso último dolido – Así qué, según mi plan, debe tener poca seguridad.

Paso su mirada sobre sus compañeros y luego habló de nuevo – Pete – lo nombró – tú, mi tío Finn y Haly irán por la parte de atrás. Encontraran un acceso poco conocido que lleva a la sala principal, esperen mi señal para liberar a mi mamá.

– Oye, espera – pidió el maestro Jedi – ¿Por que sabes tanto de este lugar?

– Mi bisabuelo Anakin me contó muchas cosas sobre su vida cada vez que se me aparecía en sueños o en entrenamientos – contestó el pelinegro como si fuera algo obvio.

– ¿Y supongo que también te hablo sobre su castillo? – volvió a preguntar el moreno.

– Si, así es – respondió su sobrino con suficiencia – A pesar de que la estructura esta en ruinas aun es funcional. Tengan cuidado cuando de no caer al precipicio. 

El siguió hablando – Los demás iremos por la parte entrada principal – suspiró fuerte y después miró a todos – Que la fuerza nos acompañe.

Los grupos se dividieron y tomaron caminos diferentes.

Un decidido Anakin coloco el sable de Leianna en la parte trasera de su cinturón y le dio su maleta a Josh. Como todo líder nato se puso al frente y entro a la fortaleza de Vader. Con tan solo poner un pie sobre el terreno sintió lo fuere que era el lado oscuro en ese lugar.

Con una seña le dijo a los demás que esperaran a que él revisara un poco el lugar, camino con paso firme pero cuidadoso por el recibidor que era una especie de puente y bajo el lava, al llegar al centro, donde había una circunferencia se dio cuenta de que no había nada extraño y que sin duda se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo.

Sus compañeros llegaron a su lado y todos se dirigieron a la sala principal, pasaron varias puertas y pasillos hasta llegar al nivel medio del castillo.

Lo primero que vieron fue una pequeña entrada sin puerta alguna a la gran sala, en la parte de atrás un ventanal que daba una perfecta vista al rió de lava y en el centro un trono ocupado por un hombre que era dos, la lado derecho del trono estaba una mujer con una especie de collar extraño en el cuello y tenia las manos esposadas unidas con una cadena al techo.

La mujer era obligada a tener las manos arriba todo el tiempo y sus pies tenían que estar en puntas si quería seguir tocando el suelo, casi parecía un pedazo de carne, indefensa. Al mirar a la mujer de forma detallada, todos se dieron cuenta de que ademas de tener el cabello revuelto y la ropa desalineada, también tenia marcas visibles en su cuerpo de haber sido golpeada y maltratada, a tal punto que tenia unas cuantas manchas de sangre y moretones en su piel y vestiduras.

El hombre, por otro lado, no se veía muy bien, también tenia síntomas de maltrato, moretones, heridas y demás. Su estado físico era similar al de la fémina, pero en su rostro sobresalía una sonrisa macabra y sus ojos eran de un amarillo intenso.

Sin esperar mas, Anakin le pidió a los demás que esperaran su señal y entro con porte serio al recinto.

– ¡Ah! – exclamo suave el hombre al verlo entrar, su voz era de lo mas extraña – Joven Anakin Solo Skywalker – dijo lento pero firme – Es un placer conocerte al fin.

El chico no dijo nada, no sabia que decir y estaba analizando todo. Tenia un gran conflicto en su interior porque frente a el tenia a un hombre que repudiaba en el cuerpo de un hombre que admiraba.

Su padre, Ben, era a quien físicamente tenia frente a si, pero no era el quien decía esas cosas. 

Por otro lado, cuando la mujer escucho el nombre de quien había entrado al recinto levanto su rostro y miro a su hijo con remordimiento. Rey abrió su boca pero de esta no salio palabra alguna.

La situación era peor de lo que se había imaginado.

– Aunque, pensándolo bien debería llamarte Anakin Solo Palpatine – Se rió sarcástico.

– No, ya sé – siguió mofándose – Que te parece Anakin Solo Palpatine Skywalker. Suena bien ¿Verdad?

La cara del joven era taciturna, no mostraba ninguna expresión y se mantenía serio – Llámeme como quiera. No estoy aquí para hablar sobre mi nombre.

– En eso te equivocas – dijo Plagueis – Porque justo tu nombre y tu familia es lo que te esta condenando.

– Sheev Palpatine es mi antecesor – afirmo – Pero no es mi familia.

– Claro que lo es pero quieres negarlo, como tu madre lo hizo –aseguro el hombre – Y a pesar de todo, si solo fueras un Skywalker y por tus venas no corriera la sangre de Sidious también te repudiaría.

– ¿Por qué? 

El cuerpo poseído de Ben Solo mostró una sonrisa malvada – Porque el que en algún momento fue mi aprendiz se obsesionó tanto con la profecía del elegido que perdió la cordura – movió la mano mientras explicaba – Tuvo una visión donde se veía a si mismo como maestro del elegido y que lo guiaba hacia la oscuridad, la visión también le revelo de donde vendría el niño y cuando fue momento utilizó lo que yo le había enseñado sobre como alterar los midiclorianos a su favor.

Continuo con el relato– Me asesinó mientras dormía, mucho antes de que el elegido naciera e ideo un plan para llegar a él donde todos los involucrados eran simples fichas de Dejarik – su risa tétrica lleno el recinto y los que esperaban a fuera sintieron escalofríos de solo escucharlo.

– Pensó que al matarme no habría modo que que yo regresara, se equivoco – soltó aire – Pero no me llamaban "sabio" por nada. Siempre intenté volver pero Ashoka Tano y tu padre lo impedían. Y tuve la oportunidad perfecta para volver cuando tu madre fue por Ben Solo al mundo entre los mundos.

– Ha subestimado a mi madre, Rey Skywalker. Y a mi padre, Ben Solo. Y a mi – dijo Anakin retándolo.

Con un solo movimiento de su mano izquierda el Sith atrajó hacia si el sable de Anakin, lo miró y por un pequeño instante su control sobre Ben flaqueó. Era cierto que el vinculo de aquella familia era fuerte, pero el también lo era.

– No lo creo. Tu solo eres un niño tan roto como el antepasado que tiene tu nombre – aseguró Plagueis – Toda tu ascendencia me aruinó, tanto los Palpatine como los Skywalker – tomo aire y vociferó – ¡Yo estaba destinado a ser el más grande Sith de todos los tiempos!

Acto seguido levanto si brazo hacia el chico, lo elevó un poco y empezó a ahorcarlo con la fuerza. Los amigos de Ani quisieron intervenir, pero hacerlo era dejar a la vista del Sith el plan. Y Rey, quien seguía atada se removió al ver a su hijo sufrir, pero no podía gritar.

Anakin llevo sus manos hacia su cuello y sin poder evitarlo intentó llamar a su padre por medio de la fuerza como una plegaria – Papá, por favor... – susurro mentalmente.

Después de eso sintió como el agarre de su cuello se hacia menos fuerte gradualmente hasta que solo estuvo suspendido en el aire y pudo ver como el hombre en el trono movía la cabeza de forma frenética, como si le dieran electrochoques.

Aun suspendido y viendo que Ben y Plagueis estaban en una lucha interna. Anakin pudo ver a su tío Finn asomarse por un pasillo secreto – ¡Ahora! – dio la señal.

El moreno y su equipo se aproximaron a Rey, con sus sables le quitaron las ataduras de las manos y con el uso de la fuerza removieron de su cuello aquel aparato que le impedía hablar. Tomaron el sable de la maestra, el cual estaba en una mesa cercana y la llevaron hacia la salida.

Los que estaban esperando fuera de la sala entraron, se pararon en medio de la estancia, encendieron sus sables y se pusieron en posiciones de ataque.

– ¡Sácala de aquí! – le grito Anakin a su tío.

– ¡No! – exclamó Rey – No me voy a ir a ninguna parte sin ustedes dos – dijo refiriendo se a su esposo y a su hijo.Poniendo resistencia hizo que Finn se detuviera cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la salida y como acto reflejo el moreno le entrego su sable a la mujer.

Así que Pete, Eliz, Dann, Josh, Yuko, Haly y Maia se colocaron en frente de sus dos maestros, como si fueran una barrera que los protegía.

En medio del conflicto interno que tenia el hombre en el trono su mano cayó y por ende también lo hizo el joven Solo quien se puso de pie casi al instante.

El cuerpo de Ben Solo se estremecía, su camisa negra manga corta dejaba a la vista sus brazos y su cuello. Todos los presentes veían aterrados como las venas del hombre se ponían de un color azul oscuro.

En medio de sus sacudidas no pudo mantenerse sentado y cayó al suelo. Dio un par de vueltas mientras gruñía de un modo extraño. Comenzó a golpear su cabeza con sus manos hechas puños.

Rey no pudo evitar sentir todo su dolor. Ben estaba luchando por el control de su cuerpo contra Darth Plagueis. En un impulso trato de correr hacia el pero Finn se lo impidió sabiendo que si lo hacia su amiga no saldría bien librada de ello.

Por otro lado, Anakin miraba horrorizado a su padre convertido en una bestia y ninguno de los presentes podía hacer nada más que observar y estar alertas. El joven pelinegro escucho los sollozos de su madre y se dirigió a ella.

– Mamá – la llamo mientras le acariciaba el brazo de forma suave para darle fortaleza.

– No puedo Ani.

– ¿No puedes qué? – pregunto preocupado. De fondo se escuchaban los quejidos y gruñidos de Ben.

– No puedo ver al hombre que odio y al hombre que amo hechos uno solo – confesó la Jedi.

En eso el cuerpo de Ben empezó a dar pequeños gritos mientras se ponía de rodillas, se encogía sobre sí y colocaba sus brazos en forma de equis (X) sobre su pecho. Anakin volvió a su posición – Estén listos – ordeno a los caballeros.

Y en un instante Ben dio un grito atroz retumbó en toda al estancia, abrió los brazos y subió su cara hacia el cielo. Una especie de niebla de un gris oscuro salió de su pecho y se agrupo cerca al trono. Cuando el hombre se quedó sin aire se desplomó en el suelo.


	10. IX

Mustafar, 53 DBY.

Ben dio un grito atroz retumbó en toda al estancia, abrió los brazos y subió su cara hacia el cielo. Una especie de niebla de un gris oscuro salió de su pecho y se agrupo cerca al trono. Cuando el hombre se quedó sin aire se desplomó en el suelo.

Ver el cuerpo sin movimiento de su papá hizo que una parvada de emociones negativas llegaran a Anakin, eran cual aves migratorias, eran muchas y hacían ruido en interior de su alma, tenia sentimientos encontrados.

Apretó con fuerza el mango de su sable y miro con furia y miedo la niebla que tomaba forma de un hombre alto, media como dos metros y cuarto (2.15 CM). Cuando la niebla tuvo una forma concisa todos pudieron ver que era como un fantasma de la fuerza, pero no irradiaba un brillo azul, sino que parecía desprender oscuridad.

Los rasgos del hombre eran extraños, con una cara alargada, sin cabello, muy pálido y muy delgado, parecía no tener nariz humana y su ojos eran amarillos, dignos de un Sith y estaba vestido con una túnica que parecía ser negra; pero su voz generó en todos escalofríos de lo tétrica que era – Mira lo que has hecho, joven Anakin.

El mencionado sintió que le hervía la sangre del coraje pero no tuvo tiempo de responder porque el Sith volvió a hablar.

– Te preguntas porque me parezco a Snoke – dijo mirando a Rey quien todavía estaba débil y le era difícil mantener sus defensas – Veras, Sidious nunca se olvido de su maestro y casi de forma inconsciente creo a Snoke a mi imagen y semejanza.

– ¡Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste! – dijo la maestra enojada quien a pesar de su estado hacia lo posible por recomponerse.

– ¡No! – su voz de ultratumba se hizo escuchar otra vez – Tu vas a pagar por lo que él hizo.

Acto seguido atrajó a su mano el sable de Anakin que había caído al suelo cuando Ben lo había hecho, lo encendió y se dirigió hacia la Jedi, los caballeros rodearon a su maestra intentando protegerla; Aun así lo que detuvo el ataque en medio camino fue el sable de Leianna.

Anakin, quien había mantenido escondido detrás suyo el sable de su hermana, lo encendió y las dos hojas grises de los sables chocaron y un furioso Ani le daba la cara a su enemigo.

– Pero mira cuanto potencial – alabo Plagueis mirando su rostro – Me pregunto si los Anakin están destinados a caer en el lado oscuro.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, el pelinegro separó los dos sables y volvió a atacar, así empezó el combate entre los dos. Golpes de los sables iban y venían, los demás estaban como espectadores e inconscientemente Anakin intentaba mantener a Plagueis en medio de la sala para que no atacara a sus padres, quienes estaban en los dos extremos de esta.

En un momento el Sith hizo un movimiento extraño en forma de circulo con la mano y una tropa de sus seguidores, como si de perros entrenados se tratara, dejaron la pelea con los soldados de la república y se dirigieron hacia la fortaleza.

Poe, quien hacia cálculos y veía que llevaban la ventaja pensó que eso significaba una retirada por parte del enemigo, pero la voz de Rose en el comunicador le confirmo lo contrario.

– ¡Poe! ¡Algo extraño esta pasando en el castillo!

– ¿Como lo sabes? – pregunto entre el ruido de los disparos de los Blasters.

La piloto, quien se había quedado con Chewie en la nave había salido de esta cuando una luz gris extraña que venia del castillo se pudo vislumbrar por la ventana del Halcón.

– Algo extraño esta pasando allí, lo ví – le confirmo Tico con temor.

– Ani – susurró Dameron preocupado.

Así que, siguiendo su instinto, dejo a Connix al mando de los soldados, y viendo que tenían la batalla casi asegurada se llevo consigo a todos los caballeros Jedi que estaban peleando con él.

°

Mientras tanto, el duelo entre Plagueis y Anakin era cada vez mas intenso, poco a poco la oscuridad estaba llenando su corazón.

Unos cuantos seguidores del Sith entraron a la sala y los chicos tuvieron que hacerles frente, los sonidos de la batalla llegaron hasta Ben, quien despertó alterado y lo primero que hizo fue exclamar el nombre de su hijo – ¡Anakin! – dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y abría los ojos de golpe.

Rey, quien había encendido su sable y se enfrentaba a uno de los seguidores vio que Ben se había despertado y por medio del vinculo supo que estaba débil. Termino su lucha y se acerco a la otra mitad de su alma.

– Ben – dijo suave cuando se agachó a su altura y le toco el rostro. Él se había sentado en el suelo un poco aturdido y mirando a su alrededor, se topo con los ojos de su amada y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

– Rey – respondió de la misma forma. Pronto comprendió que estaban en medio de un combate, que todos estaban ocupados luchando y que ellos en ese estado no podían quedarse en medio de la sala.

Así que con mucha dificultad, entre los dos se ayudaron para resguardarse en una de las esquinas de la estancia. Cuando ella pudo dejarlo sentado nuevamente en el suelo, el sonido de un arma que era disparado hacia ellos los alarmó.

Pero un sable verde evito que los impactara, el disparo rebotó y el seguido cayó al suelo. La dada miro asombrados a quien los había salvado.

– No te sorprendas mucho Kylo, no lo hice por ti, lo hice por mi amiga – dijo Finn mirándolo y analizando que nadie los atacara de nuevo.

– Sabes que soy el papá de tu querido sobrino ¿Cierto? – respondió Ben con aire de suficiencia.

– Nunca hubo un acto físico como tal, así que no creo que seas el padre de los mellizos – volvió a decir el moreno, los dos hombres se miraron retándose mutuamente hasta que la voz de Rey los saco de su pequeña pelea.

– Ya paren, no es momento para discutir esto – hablo enojada y sonrojada – Tomara unos minutos que Ben y yo nos podamos recuperar para poder hacerle frente a Plagueis y su ejercito. Nos puedes cubrir – le pidió a su amigo.

– De acuerdo, pero dense prisa. No sé cuanto mas pueda soportar Anakin – dijo mientras los tres miraban como luchaba el joven.

Por otro lado cuando Ani vio que su papá estaba consciente y que sus padres estaban a salvo, una parte de él se calmó pero otra seguía inquieta y deseosa de venganza.

En medio de los choques de los sables Plagueis seguía hablándole al pelinegro – ¿Como hiciste que tu padre se resistiera a mi control? – su voz era oscura pero calmada – Dímelo. Dime tu secreto y yo te diré también el mio.

Pero la verdad era que Anakin no sabia lo que había hecho para liberar a su padre, para ser sincero el no había hecho nada mas que confiar en que fuera él quien luchara y eso fue lo que Ben hizo.

Los golpes de los sables iban y venían pero el pelinegro no decía ni una palabra, apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño mientras peleaba con mas vehemencia.

– Se que quieres saber como es que mi espíritu se materializa de a poco, como puedo enfrentarte sin necesidad de un cuerpo físico al cual poseer – dijo el sith en un cruce de las hojas de los sables – La respuesta esta en las visiones que has estado teniendo todo este tiempo desde que te enteraste que volví – confeso alzando la voz.

Esa declaración había dejado a Anakin en shock, el ruido de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala se volvió un silencio ensordecedor en sus oídos. Trato de mantener la compostura y seguir con el combate.

– Fui yo quien manipulo la fuerza que rodeaba a tu madre para que no descubrieras que la mantenía cautiva – con cada frase que decía Plagueis lanzaba un nuevo golpe hacia el sable de su contrincante.

– Fui yo quien manipulo todas esas visiones que tenias cuando estabas en esos lugares donde me buscaste.

El joven lo comprendió. El templo en Coruscant, Las ruinas en Endor: Todas esas visiones le mostraban algo en común.

– Necesitaba que entendieras que la oscuridad siempre ha estado en tu familia, joven Anakin – dijo el más alto – La oscuridad de este planeta es lo queme permite seguir, en especial esta fortaleza donde Lord Vader intento revivir a los muertos.

El chico ya desestabilizado, tanto física como emocionalmente no podía mantenerse en ese ritmo de batalla por mucho mas tiempo.

– Sucumbe ante la oscuridad, ella te reclama desde el día en que tu y tu hermana nacieron – Dijo el Sith y con un movimiento ágil hizo que las rodillas del joven flaquearan por un momento, él se recompuso como pudo y por unos minutos hubo un pequeño cese al fuego.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – le pregunto atónito pero sin bajar la guardia con su sable.

– Las antiguas primeras leyendas de hace mas de diez mil años contaban que cuando dos poderosos en la fuerza se unieran traerían a la galaxia a dos seres iguales y al mismo tiempo distintos que se querrían y se odiarían por igual – Dijo el Sith con el sable abajo y sin intenciones de atacar, sabia que lo que decía heria a su contrincante mucho más.

– Dos seres, uno de luz y otro de oscuridad – Plagueis lo miro con maldad – Esos seres destruirían todo en una lucha donde la luz trataría de salvar a la oscuridad – giraban lentamente en círculos mientras discutían – Por miedo a eso la orden Jedi prohibió que los usuarios de la fuerza se casaran, querían evitar que ese hecho catastrófico pasara. Pero ya sucedió.

– Sin una orden Jedi a la cual rendirle cuentas, tus padres podían estar juntos sin que se les prohibiera – lo señalo con la mano – Los tuvieron a ustedes, los mellizos. Iguales y diferentes, uno de ustedes estaba destinado a caer en la oscuridad y el otro, al ser luz intentaría salvarlo pero en el intento todo seria destruido.

– Supongo que tu hermana siempre fue la luz, calmada y tranquila, pero tu, niño – dijo Plagueis acercándose de apoco – Apuesto que siempre fuiste el impulsivo, el que nunca domino a su corazón – el chico palideció recordando su infancia y algo que en esa historia, comparada con su vida no tenia sentido.

– Claro que las profecías y leyendas no siempre se cumplen al pie de la letra, como sucedió con tu bisabuelo – levanto el sable que tenia en la mano un poco y lo miro deduciendo la conexxion que había entre los sables gemelos – Leianna se ha ido y cumplió su propósito de intentar salvarte pero fallo – sonrió de lado de forma frivola – Con su fallo tu estabilidad se destruyo y ahora tu destruirás todo lo que alguna vez amaste.

– ¡La oscuridad te reclama, joven Anakin! – exclamo el Sith mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos – ¡Se el digno sucesor de Darth Vader que tu padre nunca pudo ser y termina de una vez por todas con esta guerra eterna!

– ¿Como? – pregunto retándolo.

– Uniéndote a mi.

– ¡Nunca! – respondió poniéndose en posición para seguir luchando. Sabia que no podría seguir por mucho mas tiempo pues los ataques que lanzaba hacia el Sith no le hacían daño, su cuerpo era intangible ante los ataques. A pesar de todo y no dispuesto a ceder ante la oscuridad lanzo un nuevo ataque a su oponente.

La lucha seguía y todo estaba muy parejo.

Así que cuando, por un instante el agotamiento le había ganado a Anakin y estaba a punto de recibir un golpe fulminante de Plagueis, Maia había corrido hasta él para impedirlo, puso su sable azul en medio y reto al Sith por unos minutos en lo que el pelinegro se recomponía.

Por otro lado, Ben y Rey ya estaban lo suficientemente bien como para pelear, su vinculo había creado la energía suficiente como para curase parcialmente y no decaer tan fácil.

Cuando estaban por incorporarse en la batalla, llego Poe acompañado por Rose y los demás caballeros Jedi quienes no dudaron en ir con sus compañeros.

– Benjamin – dijo Poe y para sorpresa de Rey, Rose y Finn, quienes por así decirlo estaban aislados de la batalla, el General se acerco al pelinegro y le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro.

– Poedrick – respondió Ben haciendo el mismo gesto que el General.

– Em, disculpen – interrumpió Finn – ¿Hay algo de lo que me perdí?

– Larga historia – dijo Ben.

– Si, muy larga – confirmo Poe.

– Bueno, toma esto – dijo Rose dándole un Blaster al pelinegro – Tenemos cosas que hacer.

– ¿Y Chewie? – pregunto Rey a lo que la mirada de Ben se ilumino como la de un niño.

– Nos esta esperando a la salida en el Halcón junto con las demás naves por si tenemos que hacer una evacuación de emergencia – respondió Rose.

Así los cinco adultos, dos con un sable y tres con un Blaster entraron a la pelea, todos con un propósito: Ayudar a Anakin.

Maia, quien había mantenido al Sith ocupado por unos minutos debía admitir que no era igual igual de fuerte que Anakin y que por ende no era rival para Plagueis, aun así daba su mayor esfuerzo.

El pelinegro aun en el suelo vio a su familia, a sus tíos y a sus padres uniéndose a la batalla, la chispa de la esperanza de su alma fue reavivada. Miro toda la sala admirando a sus compañeros pelear, teniendo poco a poco la ventaja.

Pero un resplandor extraño que al parecer solo el percibia rebelaba ante sus ojos varios fantasmas de la fuerza. Primero diviso a su tio Luke, después a su abuela Leia, a su bisabuelo Anakin y a varios maestros Jedi; Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, Ashoka, Mace Windu, Aayla Secura, Ki-Di-Mundi, Kanan Jarrus entre otros.

Todos ellos le brindaron fortaleza y con una sola frase le hicieron entender – No estas solo – le dijeron al unisono para desvanecerse, había sido solo unos pequeños instantes en que se manifestaron pero fue mas que suficiente.

Anakin lleno de valor se levanto del suelo, miro el sable de su hermana y sabiendo que ella estaba con él se propuso terminar ese enfrentamiento. Se dirigió hacia el pelotón que peleaba y busco a Josh.

Cuando pudo divisar a su amigo, quien todavía tenia su mochila en la espalda, se concentro, extendió su mano izquierda he hizo que el sable de su papá volara hasta su palma. Luego vio a Ben a unos metros de distancia, quien estaba en aprietos sin el blaster, rodeado de tres seguidores del Sith.

– ¡Papá! – grito para llamar su atención y le lanzo el sable. Ben alzo su brazo derecho y logro atraparlo, lo puso frente a si y lo reconoció, su viejo sable.

Sin dudarlo lo encendió esperando que la hoja roja inestable se manifestara. Pero sorprendido vio que el sable en forma de cruz era estable y que la hoja ahora era morada. Hizo el típico gesto de los Solo mientras lo encendía y ataco.

Anakin vio que su papá estaba mas que bien. Así que fue a relevar a su novia. Llamo al Sith por la espalda y le dijo – Esto es asunto nuestro, déjala – miro a Maia y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Ya en guardia ataco a Plagueis quien dirigió su atención al pelinegro y olvido por completo a la chica. Los dos sables volvieron a chocar.

En cuestión de minutos, los que enfrentaba a los seguidores acabaron con ellos e inconscientemente los caballeros Jedi grises se pararon uno al lado del otro generando una especie de media luna y en el centro Plagueis y Anakin peleando con fervor.

Finn, Rey y Ben se unieron a los caballeros pero Rose y Poe quienes no eran usuarios de la fuerza estaban como simples espectadores detrás de sus amigos.

Para sorpresa del Sith cada vez se hacia menos tangible, no podía sostener el sable con facilidad, su estatura se redujo a la de un hombre promedio y sus ataques eran torpes.

Con un movimiento ágil, el pelinegro hizo que Plagueis soltara su sable y este cayo al suelo con un sonido metálico que hizo eco en toda la sala que era tan grande como una catedral.

El aspecto de fantasma de la fuerza que aparentaba el Sith ya no era tan definido, partes de su túnica se veían como la niebla que había sido en un principio.

– ¿Como lo haces? – pregunto sintiendo panico.

– No lo hago yo solo – respondió para después atraer su sable a su mano izquierda – Lo hacemos – hizo un gesto hacia sus amigos, los caballeros Jedi que lo rodeaban, su tío y sus padres; todos ellos tenían sus sables de distintos colores activados y estaban en posición de ataque.

Al unirse todos los sensibles a la fuerza, la canalización de la misma era mas fuerte, el lado luminoso los invadía y todo era armonía. Esto debilitaba a Plagueis y hacia mas fuerte a Anakin quien funcionaba como catalizador de poder.

En un intento desesperado por demostrar que aun podía seguir peleando, Plagueis lanzo un rayo del lado oscuro al joven, pero con un solo movimiento de cabeza lo desvió hacia el techo. Ya no había salida.

– La leyenda estaba mal – dijo encendiendo el sable de Leianna – No todas ellas se hacen realidad – encendió su propio sable – Creamos nuestro propio destino – dio un paso hacia adelante – Y la fuerza estará con nosotros.

– Siempre – respondieron los demás al mismo tiempo.

– ¡No! – exclamo Plagueis extendiendo sus manos hacia Anakin pero él levanto los sables gemelos y los puso paralelos frente a si. De las manos del Sith ya no salían rayos y una especie de luz azul lo envolvió todo.

A pesar de que Plagueis estaba débil una parte de su ser se seguía aferrando a al lado oscuro de la fuerza que emanaba del lugar. Anakin trato de mantenerse firme ante la resistencia del Sith pero era mucho para el solo.

Rey y Ben al ver que su hijo necesitaba ayuda corrieron hasta él y colocaron sus sables en forma de equis (X) detrás de los sables que el chico tenia extendidos hacia el frente. Amarillo, Gris y Morado. Tres partes de un todo.

El joven miro a sus dos padres ligeramente y les dio una pequeña sonrisa. En eso sintio como una manos manos se posaban sobre sus hombros como si lo estuvieran empujando. Supo que era Leianna dándole todo fuerza.

– Anakin Skywalker no era el único que debía traer el equilibrio – hablo mirando al Sith – Toda su familia, su descendencia heredo su legado y mientras haya un solo Skywalker con vida haremos que el equilibrio prevalezca.

Plagueis se rió divertido – Tu madre no es una Skywalker de sangre y a tu padre siempre lo reclamara el lado oscuro.

– Mi madre es Skywalker por matrimonio – dijo el chico –Y mi padre encontró el balance para que la luz y la oscuridad estén en él sin conflicto –tomo aire – Nosotros somos el equilibrio.

El Sith se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

Dieron varios pasos hacia el frente y los caballeros se mantuvieron serenos para mantener a la fuerza de su lado.

Un paso, ya casi se terminaba.

Otro paso, Plagueis grito lleno de dolor e impotencia.

Un ultimo paso y una honda de fuerza estallo en el recinto, todos salieron volando hacia atrás, varios se golpearon y para cuando miraron hacia donde estaba el Sith este había desaparecido.

Ben y Rey se levantaron aturdidos, estaban lejos uno del otro, se miraron y con solo hacerlo supieron que el otro estaba bien, pero algo se sentía mal, Anakin aun no despertaba, estaba acostado de lado sobre el suelo dándoles la espalda.

Los dos corrieron hasta donde estaba su hijo y lo pusieron boca arriba, sus ojos estaban cerrados y todavía sostenía los dos sables en sus manos.

Poe, Rose, Finn y los amigos de Ani se acercaron preocupados.

– ¡No respira! – exclamo Rey viendo a su esposo preocupada.

En ese instante recordó como solía arrullar a sus hijos cuando estaban pequeños para que se durmieran, le parecía increíble como los mellizos respiraban coordinados siempre y por ende ella conocía el sonido de su respiración mejor que ninguna otra persona.

–Tal vez con la fuerza de sanación – respondió Ben rápido poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de su hijo al mismo tiempo que Rey también lo hacia

– ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? – pidió Maia quien estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas.

La diada accedió y la chica rápidamente se arrodillo al lado de su amado, puso sus manos sobre su corazón concentrándose en hacer que ese musculo preciado volviera a latir.

Pasaron diez segundos y el cuerpo de Anakin no reaccionaba.

– Déjanos intentar – le dijo Rey con ternura a la chica, ella accedió sin más y se alejo un poco.

Rey puso su mano sobre el corazón de su hijo y Ben puso su mano sobre la de ella. Se concentraron en que su diada generara vida de nuevo.

Pasaron diez segundos y nada.

°

Anakin estaba en una especie de isla rodeada de océano miraba hacia el horizonte y rápidamente reconoció el lugar: Ahch-To. Alguien se paró a su lado y miro hacia el frente junto a él, volteo y vio a su hermana.

– Así que, así acaba todo – dijo ella en un suspiro.

– ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto incrédulo.

– A todo esto, a esta guerra que por fin termina – respondió.

– La guerra terminó hace 18 años – respondió él – Todo lo que paso hace poco fue _después de la guerra._

– Entonces es una pequeña historia que termina sin esperanza – concluyo Leianna.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto Anakin.

– ¿Por que crees que estamos aquí? – le devolvió la pregunta mirándolo a los ojos.

El pelinegro no respondió.

– Si vienes conmigo estaremos con los demas.

– ¿Los demas? – dijo extrañado.

– Si – dijo sonriendo un poco – Con los maestros Jedi del pasado, con la tatara abuela Shmi, con los bisabuelos Anakin y Padmé, con los abuelos Han y Leia y con el tío Luke.

– Yo... – dudo por un momento – No sé. Siempre quise que papá volviera para que mi familia estuviera completa, pero si regreso tu no estarás – miro a su hermana – Y si me quedo... Papá y mamá no estarán y todo habrá sido en vano.

– Ani – susurro el nombre de su hermano.

– No sé que hacer – dijo el chico a punto de llorar.

–Anakin – dijo una voz femenina que los interrumpió a los dos.

– Abuela Leia – para este punto Ani ya estaba llorando.

– Te pareces tanto a tu padre cuando tenia tu edad – dijo la mayor mientras se acercaba – Dudas de lo que crees correcto, pero sabes que debes hacer.

– No sé si tenga la fuerza para hacerlo – respondió él.

– La tienes – afirmo su abuela acariciando su mejilla.

Leianna extendió su mano hacia su hermano esperando que él la tomara.

– Perdóname hermana – dijo envuelto en lagrimas.

La castaña le sonrió feliz – Siempre lo he hecho.

Anakin tuvo una sensación de paz, por fin se había perdonado a si mismo por o que le había pasado a su hermana. Se sentía libre había aprendido a tener control sobre su corazón y eso era bueno.

En eso Leia tomo la mano de su nieta y juntas empezaron a caminar hacia lo alto de la montaña. Antes de que las dos se perdieran en la nieblina, Anakin grito.

– Te amo, hermana.

– Y yo a ti, hermano.

Las dos mujeres desaparecieron de su vista y el regreso a ver el violento océano frente a sí.

°

– No funciona – hablo Rey al borde del llanto.

– Tal vez deban hacerlo a la antigua – sugirió Rose.

– Si, sin nada de esas cosas extrañas de la fuerza – dijo Poe.

Ben y Rey se miraron, asintieron y el mayor se puso en posesión para empezar a hacer RCP.

– Tú, joven... – dijo Ben mirando a la chica

– Maia. Me llamo Maia, maestro Solo – respondió ella.

El pelinegro se sentía extraño al saber como lo había llamado la chica pero suponía que tenía que hablar de eso con Rey después.

– Bien Maia – le hablo el hombre – Cada vez que llegue a 30, necesito que tapes la nariz de Ani y le des respiración boca a boca.

Acto seguido empezo a ejercer presión con sus dos manos sobre el pecho de su hijo. Contaba las compresiones torácicas entre voz alta y susurros.

– Sweetheart, necesito que estés llamando a Ani todo el tiempo por sí recupera la conciencia levemente que su cuerpo reaccione a tú voz – le dijo a Rey mientras seguía haciendo las compresiones.

– Veintiocho, veintinueve, treinta ¡Ahora! – dijo Ben y Maia hizo exactamente lo que le habían dicho.

Ben vivió a iniciar otra secuencia y Rey por su parte solo repetía el nombre de su hijo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

– Ani, por favor, por favor – su voz se quebraba – Anakin regresa. Hijo, por favor. Ani. Por favor. Respira.

– Veintiocho, veintinueve ¡Treinta! – volvió a decir Ben y Maia volvió a soplar en su boca.

Nada sucedía.

Nuevamente volvieron a iniciar las compresiones.

– Arriba campeón – decía Finn.

– Tu puedes sobrino, tu puedes – rogaba Poe.

– Mi principe, regresa por favor – imploraba Rose.

En sala la mayoría era silencio, solo pequeñas plegarias y voces de súplica.

– Veintiocho, veintinueve ¡Treinta! – otra vez el mismo proceso.

Y de nuevo nada.

– Uno, dos, tres – reinició la cuenta Ben con las compresiones – Vamos hijo ¡Respira! – se estaba empezando a impacientar.

– Anakin, aquí estamos – dijo Rey llorando a mares – Tú papá yo estamos aquí para tí. Regresa.

– ¡Vamos Ani, vamos! – hablaba entre dolido y enojado Ben – Veintiocho, veintinueve ¡Treinta!

Maia volvió a darle respiración por la boca y nada. Ya era la cuarta vez y el joven no respondía.

Por unos segundos nadie hizo nada, nadie se movió, nadie dijo nada.

– No lo voy a permitir – hablo Ben – No te voy a perder a ti también.

– Uno, dos, tres – decía el pelinegro.

°

Anakin todavía miraba el horizonte, no podía estar por más tiempo allí parado y él lo sabía. Se dirigió a un risco donde pudiera lasarse al océano, encontró uno no muy lejos, sin dudar tomó impulso, corrió y se lanzó.

Cuando su cuerpo toco el agua se sintió revivir otra vez. Estaba bajo la superficie del océano cuando escucho las voces de sus familiares y amigos pidiendo que no se diera por vencido y que regresara.

La voz más nítida era la de su mamá, entró en desesperación y decidió a regresar se propuso llegar hasta la superficie del agua. Empezó a nadar.

Cuando por fin sacó la cabeza, dió una gran bocarada de aire y miro al cielo por un segundo.

°

– ¡Vamos Ani, vamos! Veintiocho, veintinueve ¡Treinta! – dijo Ben y antes de que Maia se acercara, Anakin abrió los ojos de golpe, respiro fuerte llenándo sus pulmones de aire.

Todos vitoreaban que el joven estuviera bien. Se incorporo poco después y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a sus padres. Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo tan anhelado que ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a intervenir.

Poco después, Connix le aviso a Poe que habían acabado con todos los seguidores de los Sith y Poe le contó que habían ganado.

La familia Solo Skywalker se separó y ya todos listos se dirigieron a la salida. Como la diada aún estaba débil como para ayudar al lastimado Anakin a caminar Poe se ofreció a darle una mano.

Una vez que abordaron el Halcón. Chewie había expresado su felicidad pura al ver a su niño, a su Ben Solo de nuevo. Lo abrazó con el mismo amor con el que lo hacía cuando estaba pequeño.

– También me alegra mucho verte, tío Chewie – dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba al Wooke.

Después de eso, Rose pilotó junto con Chewie rumbo a Nueva Alderaan.

Ben, Anakin y Rey se sentaron en un sofa juntos y no fueron necesarias las palabras para expresar todo lo que sentían, los dos adultos abrazaron a su hijo pero estaban tan agotados que terminaron quedándose dormidos.


	11. Epílogo

Nueva Alderaan, 53 DBY

\- Gracias por cuidar de mi Ani mientras no estaba, Poe - le dijo Rey mientras miraba el patio de la academia, el general estaba a su lado disfrutando del atardecer y de la vista.

\- No hay porque - respondió el hombre - La verdad es que él pudo solo con muchas cosas.

Los dos amigos miraban como, en la lejanía, Ben y Anakin hablaban sentados debajo de un gran árbol rodeados por algunos porgs. Estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido, los dos se veían felices. Habia pasado solo una semana desde la batalla de Mustafar y padre e hijo habían aprovechado todo momento del día y entrada la noche para ponerse al corriente.

Rey estaba mas que feliz de poder haberle cumplido su promesa a Anakin. Siguió hablando con Poe un rato más y después el general entro a la academia. Así que la castaña decidió unirse a su esposo e hijo para platicar.

\- ¿Así que todo lo que sabes sobre pilotear lo aprendiste del abuelo Han? - escucho preguntar al menor cuando ya estaba cerca.

\- Si, tu abuelo era el mejor piloto que jamas haya existido - contesto Ben bajando la mirada.

En ese momento vieron que la maestra Jedi llegaba y le hicieron un espacio para que se sentara en medio, ella tomo la mano de su pareja y acaricio el cabello de su pequeño.

\- Tengo una pregunta - le dijo el chico a su madre.

\- Claro ¿Dime que es? - ¿Porque la sanación de la fuerza no funciono cuando estaban intentando salvarme en Mustafar?

\- Porque era decisión tuya - dijo una voz dulce frente a ellos.

\- Leianna - dijo Ben.

\- Hola papá, que bueno volver a verte - respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Espera ¡¿Qué?! - Anakin estaba extrañado.

\- Yo... - hablo el mayor ante la mirada expectante de su familia - Pude conocer a Leianna cuando ella falleció, se apareció junto con mi madre en el mundo entre los mundos - tomo aire - Ella me acompañaba de vez en cuando y me contaba algunas cosas.

\- Fue un buen tiempo padre e hija - dijo la Jedi.

\- Lastima que no fue como esperaba que fuera - respondió Ben triste.

\- Tranquilo papá - dijo la joven acercándose al hombre - Fue un buen tiempo y me demostraste que si las cosas no hubieran pasado, que si yo no hubiera hecho ese sacrificio, tu me hubieras cuidado y protegido cuando volvieras.

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del hombre - Ahora tus antecesores cuidan de mi - siguió hablando su hija - Por eso te pido que tu ahora guíes y protejas a mi hermano.

\- No tienes porque pedirlo, hija - le respondió su padre con toda sinceridad - Porque siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré - dijo mirando a la mujer a su lado y a su hijo.

\- Bien, entonces ya me voy, la tía Ashoka me esta esperando - miro por ultima vez a su familia - Que la fuerza los acompañe siempre.

Y acto seguido se desvaneció ante todos ellos, la mujer miro a su hijo y hallo paz en su mirada, había encontrado el equilibrio, se había perdonado a si mismo, sin dudarlo mucho lo acerco hacia ella y le dio un beso en la cien.

\- Estoy orgullosa de que hallas encontrado en balance - le dijo al mas joven.

\- Lo aprendí de mi papa - dijo mirando a que siempre había sido su héroe.

En ese momento Ben entendió que después de mucho esfuerzo el mismo había encontrado la tranquilidad y que eso se reflejaba de forma inconsciente en su sable, el cual ya no tenia el cristal roto y seguía manteniendo la hoja de color morado.

El cielo de Nueva Alderaan ya mostraba un cielo estrellado, y para la familia ya no fueron necesarias mas palabras, su vinculo era tan fuerte y el legado de Anakin Skywalker seguiría por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Fueron interrumpidos en su pequeño momento familiar, uno de los muchos que vivirian, ya que Chewie los llamaba para que tomaran la cena. Después de comer todos en la academia se dirigieron a sus aposentos y por muchas negativas que le dio Finn a Ben, Rey decidió que lo mejor era que durmieran juntos.

Para el resto no había ningún problema, pero el moreno todavía recordaba todo lo que había vivido como Stromtroper. En cierto modo una pequeña parte de su ser temía que Kylo Ren, que ese ser desalmado y sin corazón resurgiera y acabara con todo.

Varios días después sus dudas quedarían sin fundamentos, porque seria el mismo Poe quien le mostrara la verdad.

A pesar de que Ben y Rey ya tenían 38 y 48, respectivamente se seguían sintiendo como hacia 19 años atrás, cuando descubrieron su vinculo y todavía eran penosos el uno con el otro. Pero se amaban tanto que todas esas cuestiones de las parejas normales normales importaban.

Ben, como lo había hecho toda esa semana anterior, abrazo a Rey por la espalda cual si fuera un oso de peluche con el que duerme un bebe. En cierto modo ese gesto lo hacia sentir como si la estuviera protegiendo. Para su desgracia, esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño por mas que lo intento.

Con tan solo una pantaloneta negra que utilizaba para dormir, se sentó al borde de la cama y miro hacia la ventana, el silencio era ensordecedor y no quería despertar a Rey. Puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y puso su frente entre sus manos con los dedos entre su cabello.

El calor de unas manos rodeandole el pecho desde atrás y el peso del cuerpo de Rey sobre su espalda le hizo saber que ella también lo sentía. Que debían hablar y no posponer mas esa conversación, por muy incomoda que fuera.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto ella acariciándole los abdominales con la punta de sus dedos mientras tenia su mejilla recostada en su espalda.

Él negó con la cabeza - Tenemos que hablar - le dijo para después moverse un poco quedando frente a ella.

\- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Rey mirándolo a los ojos.

\- No se como afrontar esto porque siento que es extraño - dijo bajando la mirada nervioso.

\- Sea lo que sea que pase lo afrontaremos juntos - le respondió tomando su rostro con sus manos y dándole un leve un beso en los labios.

El hombre paso saliva y se armo de valor - Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Finn - dijo todavía sin mirarla - En el hecho de que concebimos a nuestros hijos de forma atípica y ...

\- ¿Y? - lo incitó a continuar.

\- Y que a pesar de que hemos estado destinados a estar juntos desde el momento en que nacimos y de que somos el uno para el otro - soltó aire por la boca - Aun siento que falta algo mas - levanto la mirada y la observo curioso - ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Anakin y Leianna son la prueba de que nos amamos pero quiero hacer las cosas bien - dijo Ben de forma rápida.

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio? - pregunto curiosa.

Él se detuvo por un momento a observarla, se veía divina con uno de sus sweters negros que a él tanto le gustaban, los cuales ella había empezado a utilizar como única prenda para dormir. El brillo en sus ojos parecían los de un niño al cual le acababan de dar un regalo, ella era hermosa.

Volvió a la realidad y se percato de que la mujer lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

\- Pues técnicamente estamos casados por la fuerza misma, pero quiero hacer las cosas de la manera correcta y se que aun no es tarde - le respondió tomando su mano.

\- Amor - lo llamó con ternura - Si lo que quieres saber es si todavía soy virgen, pues si, todavía lo soy - respondió Rey bajando la mirada.

\- Es que yo... - Ben estaba sin palabras.

\- Tranquilo, a mi también me avergüenza - dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Por muy impresionante que parezca no sé si estamos preparados para esto - se sinceró él.

\- No tengas miedo yo también lo siento - respondió Rey con los labios a punto de rosar los de Ben.

Los dos cedieron ante esa tensión que siempre existió entre ellos y esa noche consumaron su amor después de tanta espera. El amor común no era lo suyo pero eran felices con su amor peculiar.

Lo que antes había sido intangibles se volvió físico y esa habitación de Nueva Alderaan era el inició oficial de algo que había comenzado hacia 19 años.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, los dos no se avergonzaron de tomarse de la mano al entrar al comedor. Vieron que en una mesa redonda estaban sentados Anakin, Maia, Chewie, Maz, Rose, Finn y Poe. Este último saludo a la pareja de forma extraña.

\- Hola Rey - saludo el general a lo que ella respondió un buenos dias de buena manera.

Pero cuando vio al hombre pelinegro sentándose frente a él solo dijo - Benjamin.

A lo que el hombre Solo respondió - Poedrick.

\- ¡Esto ya me tiene arto! - dijo Finn - ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

\- Si - secundó Rose - ¿Por qué se hablan con esos nombres tan raros?

Poe miro a Ben y le pregunto - ¿Se lo dices tú o lo digo yo?

Ben subió los hombros despreocupado y le respondió - No lo sé ¿Los dos?

\- Esta bien - respondió el general y los dos rieron como cómplices.

El resto de la mesa los veía extraño, en especial Anakin quien siempre tuvo la idea de que dos de los hombres que más admiraba se detestavan entre sí.

\- Todo inicia cuando estábamos pequeños - inició Poe - mucho antes de que este idiota se volviera al lado oscuro - habló señalanadolo con su cuchara - Resulta que mis padres habían peleando junto a Luke contra el imperio, así que mi familia y la suya se conocían.

\- Poe es dos años mayor que yo - continuó Ben - Y como no habían muchos niños donde estábamos nos hicimos buenos amigos. Solíamos jugar a que éramos pilotos del ejército de la Nueva República y que nuestros nombres claves serían Benjamin.

\- Y Poedrick - dijo el general señalándose a si mismo - Crecimos juntos y cuando Ben cumplió 10 años se lo llevaron a Luke para que lo entrenara como Jedi - Poe bajó la mirada-Después, cuando cumplí 16 mi madre fallecieron así que me fui a Yavin, allí conocí a Zorii y empecé a arreglármelas por mi mismo a pesar de que Leia me había propuesto quedarme en el ejercito de la Nueva República.

-Fue hay cuando este imbécil se volvió un traficante de especias - dijo Ben.

\- Aun no puedo creer que lo hayas sido - comento Finn a lo que Poe solo rodó los ojos.

\- Tiempo después la galaxia entera se entero que la senadora Leia Organa era la hija de Darth Vader - siguió el general - Yo tenia 25, supuse que Ben estaría devastado con la noticia, así que deje mi vida de contrabandista y me uní a la Resistencia.

\- Por cierto - dijo Ben - Lamento lo que te hice mientras fui Kylo Ren.

Su amigo lo miro y le dijo - No importa, no fuiste tu, te obligaron a hacerlo.

\- Wow - dijo Maia quie había estado callada todo el tiempo - Esto tiene potencial para un libro.

Los que estaban presentes soltaron una pequeña risa y empezaron a comer.

Pasó una semana, Poe regresó a la capital y casi todo volvió a la normalidad. Ben empezó a darle clases a los adolescentes quienes siempre lo trataron con mucho respeto por lo que recordó que debía preguntarle a Rey el porque de esa actitud de los Padawans.

\- Es que, si soy sincera, siempre pensé que tenias potencial para ser maestro - le había respondido ella.

Varias semanas después la academia estaba prácticamente vacía. Pues los estudiantes se tomaban unas semanas para saludar a sus familias, así que regresaban a sus planeas natales y se quedaban allí por un tiempo.

Los únicos que no se iban eran aquellos que eran huerfanos o que no se sentían cómodos con sus padres. En cierto modo, la academia era un sitio de refugio para todo aquel usuario de la fuerza que no tenia a donde ir.

Maia había ido a Takodana con Anakin para saludar a sus padres, pero días antes, ellos habían servido como los testigos de Ben y Rey, quienes se casaron en Naboo por todas las de la ley, ceremonia a la que solo asistieron los amigos cercanos.

°

Para cuando Anakin cumplió 20 años ya era hermano mayor de una niña de 1 año de edad, su nombre, Hope, y fue él mismo quien escogió su nombre.

El joven había llegado de un pequeño viaje a Tatooine donde recupero los sables que su madre había enterrado en la arena hacia años, el sable de su bisabuelo lo enterró junto a la tumba de su Bisabuela Padmé en Naboo y el de su abuela lo llevaba consigo.

Después de la batalla de Mustafar había empezado a utilizar el sable de Leianna y el suyo propio al mismo tiempo, al mas puro estilo de Ashoka.

Vio que sus padres estaban ocupados hablando con unos maestros Jedi por lo cual Hope era cuidada por su tía Rose, se acercó a ella y le pidió poder cargar a la niña. Ella al reconocer a su hermano se alegró y le extendió los brazos.

Así que los dos salieron al patio y miraron como el sol se empezaba a ocultar en Nueva Alderaan.

El pelinegro recordó todo lo que había vivido, desde su infancia hasta ese día, recordó a sus amigos y familia. Recordó que hacia meses que no iba a saludar a su tío Poe y se propuso ir las siguientes vacaciones.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que los balbuceos de Hope lo trajeron a la realidad. La bebe señalaba a un Porg que volaba en el horizonte y el mayor no pudo evitar soltar una risa tierna.

Sostuvo a su hermanita con un brazo y con el otro tomó el sable de su abuela que estaba en su cinturón, se lo mostró a la niña y ella paso una mano suavemente por la empuñadura.

− Algún día este sable sera tuyo, pero solo si tu lo quieres − le dijo a la niña, ella lo miro con sus tiernos ojos cafes y luego miro hacia el horizonte señalando nuevamente con su manita. El mayor pensó que había visto a otro Porg.

Pero en realidad señalaba hacia donde estaba el fantasma de la fuerza de Leianna, los dos miraron a la mayor, quien les sonreía y son su mano se despedía de la pequeña, Hope también movió su mano emocionada hacia ella y luego el fantasma se desvaneció.

− Tu eres lo ultimo que se pierde y lo que siempre se tendrá − le volvió a hablar a la niña mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho − Hope. (Esperanza)

Los dos miraron como el sol desaparecía por el horizonte mientras la bebe se quedaba dormida.


	12. Curiosidades y nota final de la autora

Antes de decir Goodbye quiero compartir con ustedes algunos datos curiosos y una nota de despedida.

**CURIOSIDADES.**

**1)** En un principio no estaba planeada la existencia de Leianna. Se dio de forma orgánica y creo que fue un buen toque.

 **2)** Los amigos de Anakin tienen nombres relacionados con famosos que se han declarado Reylos:

Yuko: No se porque (XD)

Haly: Por Halsey (Cantante)

Eliz: Por Elizabeth Banks (Actriz)

Josh: Por Josh Gad (Actor)

Dann: Por Dan Raynolds (Vocalista de Imagine Dragons)

Pete: Por Peter Wentz (Bajista de Fall Out Boy)

Maia: No sé porque (XD)

Matt: Por Matthew Healy (Vocalista de The 1975)

°°°

 **3)** El cristal Kyber del sable de Ben se mantuvo morado después de todo y se volvió a unir (porque antes estaba roto)

 **4)** Leianna es mayor que Anakin por 12 minutos. Esto es una referencia a los Gemelos Wanda y Pietro Maximoff en Age of Ultron.

 **5)** El personaje de Leia (su fantasma.en la fuerza) aparece poco ya que pensé que si esto fuera una película, como directora, no me gustaría sobre explotar el recurso del CGI para recrearla.  
(Tengo unas ideas bien locas)

 **6)** La escena de Anakin atrayendo el sable de su padre hacia el en Endor me la imagine como cuando Thor atrae su martillo en EndGame.

 **7)** Rose nunca se casó y siempre se quedó con Rey y sus sobrinos. Y de paso cuidando de los Younglings.

 **8)** Poe se casó con Zorii pero al poco tiempo se divorciaron y cortaron todo tipo de comunicación (Eso me imaginé yo para la historia)

 **9)** Finn nunca se casó y de pasó nunca le contó a nadie que era Gay por miedo al que diran (Eso me imaginé yo para la historia)

 **10)** Jannah no aparece en esta historia porque ella vive con Lando en la Ciudad de las nubes (Y no era necesaria para la trama)

 **11)** Decidí que aparecieran muchos fantasma de la fuerza a lo largo de la historia ya que siento que es un recurso que las secuelas utilizaron muy poco.

 **12)** En cada capítulo hay referencias a los episodios correspondientes de Star Wars y por eso mismo son solo 9 capítulos:

I) El mensaje de Rey referencia a la primera película de Star Wars que salió (A new Hope) y sucede en Coruscant al igual que The Phantom Menace.

II) Anakin preocupado a su madre al igual que su antecesor en The Attack of the Clones.

III) La vision de Anakin sobre lo que pasó en el templo durante The Revenge of the Sith.

IV) Maia diciendo que se puede defender sola. Demostrando que es una mujer fuerte al igual que Leia en A New Hope.

V) Anakin enterándose que su padre estaba vivo al igual que Luke en The Empire Strikes Back.

VI) Primera aparición de Leianna. Nos enteramos que Anakin tiene una hermana gemela, al igual que Luke y Leia en The Return of the Jedi.

VII) Anakin pidiendole a Poe que lo ayude a que su padre, Ben Solo, regrese. Al igual que Leia se lo pidió a Han en The Force Awakens.

VIII) Casi todo el capítulo. Pero en especial Anakin diciendo diálogos simillares a los de Rey y siendo sometido al igual que ella en la escena del trono de The Last Jedi.

IX) Casi todo el capítulo. Pero en especial Anakin con un sable escondido en su espalda al igual que su madre y deteniendo los ataques del villano al igual que Rey en The Rise of Skywalker.

Epílogo) La clásica escena del héroe, de Star Wars, mirando hacia el atardecer

°°°

 **13)** Rose le dio una clase de Sex Education a Rey cuando ella se enteró que estaba embarazada de los mellizos. Y quise reflejar mucho la buena amistad que ellas tienen en los libros y cómics.

 **14)** Hope heredará el sable de su abuela ya que es simbólico. Para mi Leia siempre ha sido un símbolo de esperanza y en general ese siempre trato de ser el mensaje de Star Wars. No perder la esperanza.  
  


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

Esto me llena de felicidad. En verdad estoy contenta de haber terminado mi primer historia larga con tan buenos resultados.

Gracias a todas la personitas que me apoyaron.

Gracias por sus comentarios que me llenaban de impulso para continuar con esto.

Gracias por la paciencia.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer lo que escribo.

Gracias por sus buenas energías.

Gracias por absolutamente todo. Los llevaré en mi corazón.

Que la fuerza los acompañe siempre. Atentamente desde una galaxia muy muy lejana: _Anne Sophia._


End file.
